Final Fantasy X2: crossover
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: a small collection of fics that are based in the X-2 world, but along with the usual characters, feature ones from 7, 8 and 9
1. Who's Cuter?

LOLI (NYMPH), YURI, SCAT

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, 8, X-2, or the characters represented in the following. This is just a work of fiction.

Ver. 1.5 - fixed grammer, added content and lengthened fic

High in the skies of Spira, the Gullwing's airship, Celsius, silently glided through the air; not an obstacle in sight, boring maybe, to certain people.

Inside the airship, though, inside a certain large room, was anything but boring. A large window stretching nearly the entire length of the room allowed the light of the clear blue sky entrance, currently doing away with the need for the room's lights above on the ceiling.

Two of the most notable things occupying this room were the three beds lined against the left of the room, below the large window and the bar to the left, a row of stools in front of the long table, and numerous empty glass cups and bottles of various drinks.

The right of the room was void of activity, though it was the beds that one would want to focus on. Two of the three beds were occupied; the farthest one from the door, rested Paine, on her back and dressed in her usual tight black pants and vest. She had her hands under her head.

Actually, it would probably be better to say Paine was 'trying' to rest, as to her right, just a few feet away in the middle bed, sat her two friends, Yuna and Rikku; the two were fully dressed, currently anyway. They were both engaged in a heated kissing match as they sat on their legs facing each other. The two weren't exactly quiet like Paine would've preferred; the two were constantly moaning and their kissing itself was making noises.

Paine had enjoyed a peaceful nap, only to be greeted with the sounds of her two friends trying to suck the others face off. It had only been five minutes, but it was all Paine could take as she quickly sat up.

"That's it! I can't take hearing this anymore!"

Paine quickly removed herself from her bed and got to her feet as she looked to Yuna and Rikku and frowns.

"You two are disgusting…"

Paine then heads to the door of the room and left the two alone.

With the whoosh of the door closing, Yuna and Rikku ends their kissing match, a brief string of their combined saliva connecting their lips. Both of their entire faces were red. They looked at each other for a moment… Yuna cracked the first smile, and Rikku quickly followed, before the two burst into laughter.

After a minute, their laughing subsided.

"Now that that 'pain' is gone…" begins Rikku. "We can really have fun." she adds as she starts removing her clothes.

"Hehe, you really shouldn't tease her like that, Rikku." replies Yuna smiling.

"Her name fits so well though Yunie…" replies Rikku, her tiny yellow top already off and her barely there skirt quickly finding its way to the floor; only Rikku's yellow thong now covered the treasure between her legs.

"True…" comments Yuna. "I kinda understand how Paine feels though. But that's what makes it so fun!"

"Plus, you're only half Al-bhed, so it's actually only half as naughty." comments Rikku with a brief giggle, causing Yuna to giggle a little as well.

Yuna then slanted her eyes in a sort of seductive way as she leans towards Rikku, "Well I can be 'really' naughty too yanno."

"I plan on it." replies Rikku, smiling, before sending her lips to Yuna's neck, causing the currently clothed girl to gasp out and quickly begin giggling.

"Ah! Hehehe! Not there!" pleas Yuna before she falls back, Rikku still attached to her neck, licking and sucking on her skin there, tickling her as she squirmed under the nearly nude Al-bhed girl.

A few second into this, Rikku stopped tickling Yuna's neck and lifts her head to look down at Yuna's face and smiles.

"Fa'na kuehk ryja rud, cdayso, hyikrdo caq huf." ("We're going have hot, steamy, naughty sex now.")

Rikku's comment in her native tongue causes Yuna to giggle briefly, and reply…

"Hehe, don't say it like that… you sound like a bad porn sphere."

Rikku starts removing Yuna's clothes, starting with her shirt, then bra, revealing her larger breasts to the air, her nipples already stiff.

Rikku didn't have time to appreciate the view before the room's door opens and two similarly aged girls quickly rushed into the room, both arguing with each other as they walks to the end of the bed Yuna and Rikku occupied.

The two girls were both brunettes; the one with shorter hair that covered her ears wore a striped yellow dress with a zipper right down the middle, the dress ending at her upper legs around her thighs.

The other girl, with a darker shade of hair, also had a similar hair length, though it parted where her ears were, allowing them to be visible; she also wore a headband, a navy blue sleeve-less shirt with white flowers and a pair of short tan shorts, or more appropriately, 'hot-pants'

"We need you guys' help!" states the brunette in the short yellow dress.

Yuna and Rikku looks up at the two girls in annoyance.

"Hello, we're busy here." states Rikku.

"You two can finish your freaky incest sex later, this is serious!" states the headband wearing girl.

Rikku sighs and rolls off Yuna as the topless girl sat up and asks…

"What's the problem, Yuffie?"

Yuffie, the girl with the headband, points to the girl to her left and states…

"Selphie here thinks she's cuter than me!"

"I AM cuter!" quickly replies Selphie.

"No you're not!" retorts Yuffie. "Even my name is cuter than yours!"

"What!" gasps Selphie. "No one can even pronounce it, Yuffie Kiragisa."

"It's pronounce 'Kisaragi' you idiot!" states Yuffie. "And what about your last name, Tilmitt! That doesn't even sound like a name!"

The two girls glare at each other while Yuna simply smiles and Rikku sighs in annoyance and falls back on the bed.

"All you two do is fight! Now it's about who is cuter! Grow up a little." states Rikku.

At the latter of Rikku's comment, Yuna glances to Rikku smiling, "You're one to talk about them growing up."

"What? I don't get into silly arguments with you or Paine about which of us is cuter, which obviously is me by the way." replies Rikku.

"Heh, how are you 'obviously' the cuter of the three of us?" asks Yuna, with a small frown.

"Easy, Paine has that 'badgirl' look to her, you have that sweet girlfriend look, but me, I have tons of energy, I'm cheerful and I have the perfect cute body."

"Are you saying my body isn't cute!" asks Yuna.

"Don't worry Yunie, rather than a cute body, you have a hot one, with those nice round breasts of yours."

Yuna's frown slowly faded for a smile as she hears Rikku's comment, "Forget it, I can't believe we actually wasted our breath on this discussion."

Yuna and Rikku both smiles, before Yuffie and Selphie's argument quickly caught their attention again…

"What's cute about carrying around a giant nunchaku!" states Yuffie. "The purpose is to be fast - not slow!"

"And what about you!" replies Selphie. "That giant cross thing… those are supposed to be super tiny, aren't they?"

"It's called a 'shuriken', if your going to insult something, at least get the name right! And for your information it still serves its purpose."

"Its purpose!" Gasps Selphie. "I may not know its name but I know its purpose is to be hidden, and you can't hide that massive thing!"

"It's not like it's the only shuriken I keep with me; all the others are regular size.

"Ninja's aren't suppose to have things that big anyway!"

"Being sneaky doesn't really matter when you're fighting a giant legendary dragon."

"Yeah, which if I remimber correctly, you said your giant Shuriken pretty much bounced off of it, It took some spiky-haired guy with a huge sword to take it out." states Selphie.

"His name is Cloud."

"What kind of name is 'Cloud' anyway?"

"Oh and 'Squall' is any better?"

Before the two could continue, Rikku had had enough and quickly shouts, "SHUT-UP!" drawing the two girls' attention. "What do you two want us to do about your stupid problem?"

"It's simple…" began Yuffie. "You two choose which of us is cuter."

Yuna then asks, "Yuffie, aren't you older than Selphie? Why do you care if she says she's cuter?"

"Because it's not true." replies Yuffie, folding her arms over her chest.

"It is true you sorry excuse for a ninja!" quickly replies Selphie.

Before the two girls got into it again, Rikku quickly tells them to shut-up.

"Give us a second." adds Rikku before turning to Yuna. "Yunie, ev fa lruca uha, dra udran femm pa yhkno fedr ic." ("Yunie, if we chose one, the other will be angry with us.")

"Hmm, yeah you're right, you have a plan?" asks Yuna, looking to Rikku.

"Oayr, y ped uv y luhdacd padfaah dra dfu." ("Yeah, a bit of a contest between the two.") replies Rikku.

"Hey, speak English, or Japanese!" quickly states Selphie.

"Yuna, what's Rikku saying?" asks Yuffie.

"Rikku suggests a contest between the two of you to decide who the cutest is."

"Awesome! I got this in the bag!" states Yuffie.

"You don't even know what the contest is." replies Selphie.

As the two again started to argue, Yuna looks back to Rikku and asks…

"So what kind of contest do you have in mind?"

"Buubehk." ("Pooping.") Replies Rikku with a grin.

Yuna gasps and smiles, "You naughty girl! They won't do that!"

At Yuna's reply, both Yuffie and Selphie immediately stopped their argument and looked to Yuna.

"What won't we do?" asks them both.

"Drao ryja du buub draen byhdeac nekrd huf fana drao cdyht." ("They have to poop their panties right now were they stand.") States Rikku, looking at the two.

"Ohh, nice." replies Yuna. "You two have to poop your panties right now where you stand." she adds.

"WHAT!" gasps Yuffie and Selphie, both of their faces red in embarrassment.

"If you want us to decide who's cuter…" began Rikku. "That is our condition."

"There's no way I'm doing that!" states Selphie.

"I'll do it." states Yuffie, with a serious look on her face, causing Selphie to gasp. "Heh, if you're chickening out, and I do it, then I'll win by default."

"There's no way I'm going to let that happen!" states Selphie, before looking to Yuna And Rikku. "Fine, I'm in!"

Selphie's competitiveness soon had her backed against a wall though as she silently scolds herself in her head, 'Doh! Selphie you idiot! You can't do this, you have no pants, or more importantly, PANTIES on! Dropping a load on the floor wouldn't be cute at all!'

"So…" began Rikku. "You two have poop ready to come?"

"Ready and waiting." states Yuffie confidently.

"Y-Yeah." replies Selphie, worriedly, wondering if she was going to be able to go through with this.

"Good, who's going first?" asks Rikku.

"I'll go first." replies Yuffie, before she glances over to Selphie. "Prepare to lose, part of my training was to hold in large loads."

Selphie simply frowns at this, before Rikku spoke, "Ok, turn your back to us Yuffie and wait for me to say go."

The older of the two did as Rikku requested and turned around. Rikku then turned to Yuna and states…

"Dra luhtedeuhc vun fehhehk ec draen nayldeuhc, hud dra ysuihd, ug?" ("The conditions for winning is their reactions, not the amount, ok?")

"Heh, gotcha." replies Yuna, smiling, then turning her gaze to the backside of Yuffie's shorts.

"Ready…" began Rikku. "Set…" Yuffie then bend her knees forward and little and placed her hand on her knee's, sticking out her rear, pressed against her tight shorts, causing Rikku to pause in her countdown as she anticipates the bulge that would soon form. "GO!"

And go Yuffie proceeded to do, bearing down and pushing with a groan. Yuna and Rikku looks at Yuffie's rear eagerly, while Selphie looks on with shock and nervousness.

Yuffie didn't have to poop at that moment, but she knew she had poop in her she could push out, but she would have to work it through her intestines before her body caught on; so Yuffie relaxed in a sigh for a moments rest, then resumed pushing, seconds into the second push, a *FFFFFFRRRRRTTTTTTTTT* sound, a long fart left her bulging brown ring of muscles between Yuffie's young cheeks of her butt.

The fart causes Yuffie to giggle slightly and her face to get redder from embarrassment and Selphie thought, 'She's really going to do it!'

Do it indeed, with the expulsion of the gas, Yuffie felt that all too familiar shift and weight inside her rectum, she was loaded and ready to fire.

Yuffie relaxes again, but now that her poop was ready to come out, she hesitates to start pushing again, only in training did she ever poop herself, now she was about to poop herself for what she now thought of as a silly argument.

Through her hesitating, Yuffie felt the mass of her poop slide downward in her rectum, slowly inching towards her laxed anus, though Yuffie gasps and clenches up, pushing her poop upward back inside her a little.

With as tight as Yuffie's rear pressed against her small shorts, Yuna, Rikku and Selphie could see Yuffie's rear clinch.

"What's wrong Yuffie?" asks Rikku.

Selphie quickly added, "After all that talk, she's chickening out!"

Selphie's taunt renewed Yuffie's competitiveness and quickly bore down and pushes, with a soft grunt.

Yuffie felt her anus yawn open and soon felt the slightly ticklish sensation of a soft log of her poop poking out before it quickly met the closeness of her panties from her tight shorts. Yuffie moaned out as her poop left her, being smashed against her panties, then spreading outward. Yuffie shivered at the alien, yet familiar feeling of her poop spreading all over her backside, it was so warm and soft; she almost thought of it relaxing.

Yuna and Rikku, thanks to the softness of Yuffie's poop, could only make out a faint bulge in the seat of Yuffie's Shorts.

"Ewww! You're actually pooping yourself!" gasps Selphie, pinching her nose close and watching Yuffie's panties, bulge slightly.

Although, with the softness of Yuffie's poop, Yuna and Rikku are treated to an unexpected, but very welcome sight. Yuffie's poop, clay-like in it's consistency, began to slowly trail down her inner thighs and larger hunks fell to the floor.

Yuffie though, gasps at feeling her poop trailing down her inner thighs and clenches her now messy anus.

"Oh no!" she gasps, quickly turning around to face Yuna and Rikku and looking down to her thighs.

"Don't worry about it." states Rikku smiling.

"Yeah." adds Yuna. "Having it do down the legs is rare sight, if you have more, keep pushing."

"You sure?" asks Yuffie, the mass of poop now reaching her knee's.

"Yep, keep pushing!" replies Rikku happily.

"Ok." states Yuffie before standing up straight now, closing her eyes and pushing, soon causing more of her brown, soft waste to slowly slide down the brown trail on her inner legs.

As Yuffie continues to void her bowels of the impressive load she had contained and Yuna and Rikku watch, Selphie thought, 'So, it would be ok if I pooped on the floor? I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Whoa! Wait a minute! What am I thinking! I'd rather poop panties I'm wearing rather than having it drop to the floor! Ooohhh, what I'm I going to do? If I do it, It will be so embarrassing, but if I don't, Yuffie's going to win by default!'

As Yuffie continues to push out her poop, almost a continuous trail of her poop trails her legs to add to the pile growing at her feet.

Rikku leans next to Yuna and whispers, "Kaaw, Yuffie luimt payd ic ayco eh uha uv uin luhdacdc." ("Geez, Yuffie could beat us easy in one of our contests.")

Yuna whispers back, "Yeah, but it would be great competition. After all, Yuffie couldn't produce that much poop every time."

"Ya got a point…" replies Rikku. "Maybe we should see if Yuffie would like to join our contests."

Focusing back on Yuffie, the brown waste trailing down her legs had come to an end, and she places her right hand on her stomach.

"Done?" Asks Yuna.

"Not quite." replies Yuffie, before pushing again, and a wet, sputtering fart left her cheeks.

Two more, firmer logs passes though Yuffie's anal opening and nestled themselves in the seat of her shorts, soft enough to be squished a little but not soft enough to slide out of her shorts and down her legs, allowing a slightly bigger bulge on the back of her shorts.

With a sigh, Yuffie states, "Now I'm done."

Yuna and Rikku crawls forward to peer over the foot of the bed to see the pile of Yuffie's poop at her feet and both of them gasps at the sight.

"Whoa!" gasps Yuna.

"Whoa isn't the right word!" states Rikku.

At Yuffie's feet was a large pile of her waste, Yuna and Rikku guessed it had to be at least three inches high between her feet.

"Where did you keep all that!" asks Yuna, looking up at Yuffie.

"Um, same place I always keep it." replies Yuffie, blushing with a smile.

"And I'm sure you still have a lot in your shorts." states Rikku.

Selphie then thinks, 'There's no way I can't produce nearly even HALF that! Dang-it! I can't win against her!' Selphie then had another thought that caused her to smile a little. 'Wait a minute, if I accept that Yuffie won, and can get away with a clean butt and Yuffie is a sticky, stinky mess.'

Yuna and Rikku saw that Selphie was smiling, and Yuna asks, "Selphie, what are you smiling about?"

"I will accept defeat." states Selphie. "There's no way I can compete with that amount of poop, plus…" she adds, moving her right hand to the zipper of her yellow dress then pulling it down and opening her dress to reveal her lack of underwear, bra and panties. "I'm going commando! I have no pants to poop."

"Ha! So I win!" cheers Yuffie, thrusting her right fist into the air for a moment.

Both Yuna and Rikku smiles, and Yuna looks to Rikku and states…

"Oui drehgehk fryd E's drehgehk?" ("You thinking what I'm thinking?")

"I was about to ask the same thing." replies Rikku.

Both, Yuffie and Selphie looks intrigued by Rikku's reply to Yuna and Selphie asks, "Um, what are you two talking about now?"

Yuna and Rikku got off the bed they were on and walks towards Selphie, Yuna removing her dress from her, causing the younger girl to stand nude, only wearing her white socks.

"Yanno…" begins Rikku, "Amount of poop wasn't the determining factor in deciding who the winner is."

"What!" gasps Selphie.

"Yep." states Yuna, walking behind Selphie and wrapping her arms around Selphie's waist lightly. "It was the reactions the two of you had, and you were actually winning, in my opinion, before you even started pooping."

"What! So I gave up the win!" replies Selphie.

"Wow, doesn't that suck." comments Yuffie.

"At least I'm not the one with a panties full of poop." retorts Selphie.

"Actually…" begins Yuffie, moving her hand behind her to the back of her short s and places her hands on her butt, feeling the heat and softness of her poop. "It's not that bad, If I had panties to spare, I might do it more often."

At Yuffie's comment, Yuna and Rikku looks to each other and smiles. Rikku places her right hand on Yuffie's shoulder and states, "Come with me Yuffie, there's something I want to talk to you about…" Rikku then walks behind Yuffie, towards the door.

Yuffie then turns only her waist around to look to Rikku and states, "Wait, I have to clean up my mess."

"We're not going to be long, I just want to ask you something in private."

"Well, ok." replies Yuffie, before slowly lifting her left foot, feeling the poop in her shorts squish around as she removed her dirty sock and stepped her naked foot behind the pile and then removes her other sock, before following Rikku out of the room, leaving Selphie and Yuna alone for the moment.

Selphie lowers her hands down to Yuna's around her waist and removes them before sitting on the bed in front of her and pinching her nose close again with her right hand.

"I know Yuffie said she would clean her mess up, but don't you have something to cover that smell?" asks Selphie.

"Hmm…" thinks Yuna. "Oh! Why don't you freeze it? I'd do it myself but I don't have any spell casting Dress sphere's on me at the moment."

"Hey good idea." replies Selphie, before aiming her left hand towards the steamy pile of Yuffie's waste. After a moment, a blue icy frost emits from her palm, down towards the poop, in just a few seconds, the brown pile had a glossy blue coloring.

"Now you just have to move it to the trash can." states Yuna.

"Me! I'm not touching that!" quickly replies Selphie.

"Why not, it's frozen." states Yuna.

"You throw it away, I just want to get rid of that smell."

"Well, It's Yuffie's poop, she can throw it away when she gets back."

"Heh, you like poop but you won't touch it, even if it's frozen?" asks Selphie, smiling.

"I like pushing it out, not touching it with my hands."

"Well what about after you and Rikku play those pooping games, how do you clean yourself?"

"Well if outside, We're usually close to a lake or pond, I just move around in the water until I'm clean."

"What about when your not outside? In the Celsius for example?"

"I'll just say I try to keep those moments to a minimum, hehe…"

Selphie smiles and leans back on her back on the bed, revealing her lightly pubed pubic mound and labia to Yuna, who then realized she still had her shorts on, so she removed them, along with her white panties, revealing her thicker patch of brunette pubes above her labia.

"Hey…" states Yuna, holding up her panties to look at them for a moment before continuing, "How did that argument start anyway?"

"That cute argument?" asks Selphie.

"Yeah."

"It's stupid."

"I'm interested to know what started it, come on, tell me." replies Yuna, smiling as she return to the bed, positioning herself behind Selphie, at her head.

"Fine, but I warn you, it's a stupid reason… It all started with when Yuffie, walked in on me in the bathroom peeing. She had come in to shave, I asked her why she bothered to do it all the time, and she said it was cuter when there's no pubes, then said it's cuter when there is a small patch of hair. And that was the beginning of out big argument."

"Pubic hair?"

"I told you it was stupid."

"Well…" states Yuna sitting up on her knees and leaning over Selphie's body, facing the younger girl's crotch and Selphie facing Yuna's. "I for one, thinks it's cuter to have a little patch of hair, like you have here." she adds, running her right hands finger's through the thin brown patch of hair.

The touch, and view from below causes a smile on Selphie's lips as she lifts her right hand to the thick patch of pubic hair an runs her fingers through it.

"Thanks." replies Selphie. "Though you can use a little trim."

"Oh really?" asks Yuna, as she placed her hand on Selphie's inner thighs and spread them, giving her access to the younger girl's treasure.

Yuna was on her way to send her lip downward before gasping with a quick flinch as she felt Selphie's tongue on her long sense aroused labia.

"Beat me to it…" comments Yuna smiling before sending her tongue down to Selphie's vertical lips between her thighs, quickly feeling the younger girl's flinch under her briefly before the two settled into licking the other.

Minutes later, while Yuna and Selphie moans into the other's lips, the room's door opens with a whoosh, which was unnoticed by the two as Rikku and Yuffie walked back in.

Both girl's smiles upon seeing their two friend, 'connected' and Rikku quickly turns to Yuffie and whispers…

"Hey, go clean yourself up and come back here."

"Your going to surprise them?" whispers back Yuffie, smiling.

"Yeah, Yunie."

"Can't I wait here until you do? I wanna see her shocked expression."

"Ok." replies Rikku before beginning to tip-toe towards the two on the bed.

Rikku successfully made it to the side of the bed, on Selphie's left, Rikku positioned herself near Yuna's rear/Selphie's head.

Although, Selphie happened to open her eyes and see Rikku, she stopped her licking for a moment but Rikku quickly put a finger to her lips and gestured, with a finger, to Yuna's rear.

Selphie was a little puzzled at What Rikku wanted, but soon got the idea and lifts her right hand in a 'hold-on' gesture, before extending her index and middle fingers and inserting them into Yuna's pussy, producing a moan from the older girl, before Selphie starts a slow pumping.

Selphie then mouths an 'ok' and Rikku smiles and inserts her right index finger in her mouth for a moment to wet it before aiming her finger at Yuna rear, having a pretty clear view of Yuna's brown anus.

After a few more thrusts of Selphie's fingers, Rikku shot her finger forward and quickly buried it into the rectum of Yuna's butt, who immediately gasps and quickly moves forward but Rikku quickly followed her and kept her finger in.

"Selphie get your finger out- huh? Yuffie?" quickly states Yuna, lifting her head and seeing Yuffie near the door, trying, and failing, to fight back laughing. Yuna then looks behind her to her left and saw Rikku standing beside her.

"Rikku get your finger out of there!" states Yuna.

"Ok, ok." replies Rikku smiling, removing her finger from Yuna's dark hole. "You two couldn't wait for us to come back?"

Meanwhile, as Yuffie starts to head out of the room, the door opens to reveal Paine walking into the room and stopping before running into Yuffie.

"Hey Paine." states Yuffie.

"Hey…" replies Paine, before she starts sniffing the air. "Um, did I miss some kind of contest while I was gone?"

"Well, it wasn't much of a contest, I was the only one to poop, Selphie chickened out." replies Yuffie, smiling.

Paine then looks to Rikku, Yuna and Selphie, seeing Yuna fingering Selphie's pussy as she talks to Rikku.

"So, Yuna's moved on to Selphie… I wouldn't mind joining." states Paine, with a small smile.

"By the way…" begins Yuffie. "What do you have against Yuna and Rikku doing that with each other?"

"Their cousins, it just freaks me out when I see them doing it; not to mention they purposely annoy me with it, I don't want to wake up to see them going at it."

"Hmm, I see what you mean, but what about when all three of you are doing it together?"

"Well it doesn't bother me as much then, since I'm usually focused on of'em." replies Paine, with a light blush raising on her cheeks.

"Ahh, I see…" comments Yuffie smiling, before walking out the room, "Your jealous." she adds, on the other side.

"What! No I'm not!" quickly replies Paine, turning to follow Yuffie out, but was stopped as she felt a tugging on her right arm and turning to see that it was Rikku.

"Sorry about earlier Paine." states Rikku, smiling. "It's just so fun to tease you!" Rikku saw Paine frown at her and she adds, "Really Paine, I'm sorry, don't be mad."

After a moment, Rikku saw a smile on the silver-haired girl's face.

"Well, if you like to tease so much, there's something else I'd like you to tease, it's small and pink, can you guess what?"

Rikku smiles, she indeed did know what it was and quickly dropped to her knees, though when she lifted her hands up to undo Paine's pants, she felt a tugging on her hair, lifting her back up to her feet.

"Geez, your quick to get on your knee's… not here…" replies Paine before walking into the room, leading Rikku by her long blonde hair, to her bed, then releasing Rikku and unzipping her pants and pulling down her pants and turning around, revealing her shaven crotch, before sitting on the bed and spreads her legs wide.

"Now you can get on your knee's, you naughty girl."

Rikku promptly did so and looks up at Paine smiling.

"Oayr, Rikku's y hyikrdo, hyikrdo meddma kenm, oui'na kuehk du syga so vyla hela yht fad ynh'd oui?" ("Yeah, Rikku's a naughty, naughty little girl, you're going to make my face nice and wet arn't you?")

Rikku's comment causes Yuna, who was fingering Selphie's pussy to quickly burst into a round of giggling.

"Yanno, I really need to learn Al-Bhed." comments Paine.

END ^_^


	2. Yuna's Blitzball Accident

_Yuna and Rikku decide to have a little competition, but something Yuna eats, nearly make it her last..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, 8, X-2, or the characters represented in the following. This is just a work of fiction._

_'Ohhhh… This isn't good at all…'_

This was Yuna's thought as she kept herself positioned in the center of the goal area behind her in the large Sphere pool.

She saw Wakka in front of her about ten yards from her position, lifting the regulation sized Blitzball in front of him and releasing it, drawing back his right foot.

_ 'Not at all…'_

This was supposed to be a friendly competition with her cousin, Rikku, but it had quickly turned into much more, it was now a fight to maintain her dignity in front of her friend, Wakka.

The rules of the competition were simple: Out of ten shots, they were to try and block as many as they could, Rikku opted to go first and managed to block six out of ten shots, meaning Yuna needed seven to win, but, there was a secret problem…

Yuna had to poop, badly, watching Rikku take her turn on a monitor, Yuna snacked on a bar of chocolate: however, unknown to Yuna, the chocolate bar wasn't chocolate at all, it was laxative, and Yuna ate the entire bar! The laxative bar was Rikku's, she, Yuna, Yuffie and Selphie had agreed to have a pooping competition after the Blitzball one, but…

The whole competition was now in Yuna's innocent backside.

The urge had hit shortly after entering the Sphere pool, but since the urge was a small one, Yuna figured she could finish her turn before it got too bad…

She was wrong, very, very wrong, only moments after positioning herself, Yuna felt a sudden, painful knotting in her stomach and grimaced as she clutches her exposed belly with her left hand, quickly feeling a pressure inside her rear, pressing against her anus, which Yuna quickly clenches closed tightly.

_ 'Just leave to go to the bathroom.'_

Yuna told herself this, it was entirely possible, her turn hadn't officially started yet, but another thought entered her head…

_'Wait, what if I hold it and still beat Rikku's score, I could brag about it until she does something as impressive or more so..'_

A grin quickly appears on Yuna's face at the idea; hearing a buzzing though, Yuna quickly looks up a if she had the air to, she would've gasped, Wakka was in the distance in front of her.

_'Wait a minute! What if I do lose control? Wakka would see me poop myself, and since I'm in water… no, no, no! I have to get outta here!'_

Hearing the buzzing a second time, signally her turn officially starting, Yuna felt the knot in her gut tighten and she grimaced again.

_ 'Ohhhh… This isn't good at all…'_

Seeing Wakka prep the ball for the first shot, any hope Yuna had of getting out of this, vanished as she saw him draw back his right foot.

_ 'Not at all..'_

Now stuck, Yuna removes her hand from her belly and spread her arms and leg's a little into a ready position, the pressure in her rear wasn't so bad, but the knot in her stomach was, it gave her the feeling that she wouldn't be able to extend her body out to catch the ball.

Although worry and doubt lingered in her head, when she saw Wakka propel the ball in her direction, she quickly ignored those feelings and focused on the ball speeding through the water.

_ 'Up!'_

Lunging directly up, with her arms stretched out, Yuna felt the bumpy ball stop in her hands, pushing her back a little from the momentum it carried.

_ 'Great! I caught the first one… good start…'_

As Yuna prepared to throw the ball back, the knot in her gut that she had briefly ignored, came back with a vengeance, causing her to hug the ball against her stomach, tightening so painfully, Yuna lost a few bubbles of air and now, the pressure against her clenched anus increased considerably. Yuna felt her anus actually dome outward for a few brief seconds as she struggled to maintain her hold.

Yuna was successful in holding back the mass in her rectum and fells her anus return to it regular, clenched state, and the feels the knot in her stomach starting to loosen.

Seconds after the relief came, fighting back a sigh, Yuna felt a hand on her left shoulder, looking up, she sees Wakka in front of her, with some concern showing on his face.

Yuna quickly blushes and smiles, lifting right hand to try and wave off his concern. Wakka gave a smile in return and takes the ball from her and swam back to his original position, though after a few seconds into Wakka's leaving, Yuna quickly looks shocked and extending her right hand towards him, but it was too late.

_'Dang-it! Why did I just do that! That was my chance to tell him there was a problem!'_

Yuna then moves her hands behind her to her jean shorts.

_'If I can just catch each shot, I'm sure I could make it to the bathroom in time… just six more… just six more…'_

In an effort to not put too much focus on her problem, and to actually have a chance to successfully catch the ball, Yuna divided her attention between the two tasks, well, three if she was to count her breath holding, but Yuna was used to it, being a Blitzball player herself, she had more than enough air stored in her lungs for this contest.

She sees Wakka get back into position and Yuna moves her hands from her rear and readies herself to catch the next shot.

The knot in her stomach was now 'just' above a nagging pain, though still manageable, but the mass pressing against her rear was a little more distracting, having to constantly move her legs to stay in position wasn't helping her case much ether, but Yuna fought through the urge to relax her sphincter as she sees Wakka, draw back his right foot again and send the blue and white ball speeding through the water towards her for the second time…

_ 'It's, going to the right…'_

Yuna quickly lunges to the direction the ball veered, reaching out her right hand, the moment the ball hit's the palm of her hand, Yuna brought her left hand up and grabs hold of the textured ball before it could slip past her fight hand from the momentum it carried, which caused Yuna to spin once as she brought the ball closer to her chest.

_ 'Two down!'_

Moments after Yuna throws the ball back to Wakka, she feels the knot in her belly starting to tighten, but before concern could rise too far, Yuna was surprised and relieved when she felt the knot loosen up enough that it nearly went away. However, the pressure in her rear seemed to increase five times, a few more bubbles of air left Yuna's lips as she sent her hand behind her to her rear as she feels the sphincter muscles weaken and her anus starting to dilate and feels a log begin to very, very slowly make it's way out.

_ 'No! No! No! Come one, come on!'_

Yuna closes her eyes tightly and tries to reinforce her hold again, a few more bubbles of air escaping as she fought her body desperately to regain her hold, feeling a rumbling in her gut though, Yuna soon feels the log that had widened her annual opening, began to recede back inside her and her anus shrinking back closed.

The moment Yuna opens her eyes, she nearly lost more air as she saw the ball speeding towards her for the third time. There was no way she was catching it being unprepared as she was, and she tried to avoid it, being only partly successfull, the ball forcefully hitting her left shoulder, knocking her back as a throb of pain rang through her shoulder and the ball to be knocked up.

Since the ball hadn't entered the goal area though, if Yuna could reach it, it would count as a block for her, which she was easily able to do, throwing the ball back to Wakka, before moving her right hand to her shoulder and rubbing it.

_ 'Note to self, keep eye's open… anyway, three down, four more to go…'_

Despite her near loss, from her chain of now three successful blocks, Yuna was confident in being about to finish quickly, and actually successfully blocked the following two shots without much issue from her rear, now five for five…

_'Two more, come on Yuna, you can do this, catch two more and you can finally have relief…'_

Wakka then propelled the ball towards her for the sixth time. Yuna quickly saw the ball veering upward and swam up to catch it, but to Yuna's shock, just yards from her, the ball suddenly dips, going right between her legs and into the goal.

_ 'Dang-it! I'm getting careless, I shouldn't have moved so early!'_

Yuna swam down and retrieves the ball and throws it back to Wakka.

_ 'Calm down and focus, it's only two more.'_

The ball sped towards her again and this time it was coming straight for her, but at the last moments, Yuna saw the ball veer to the right and quickly lunges to her right and barely manages to catch the ball, running her right shoulder into the side of the goal area, though not too painful of an action.

_ 'Great, I'm tied with Rikku, just one more and I win.'_

Yuna throws back the ball to Wakka.

_ 'Just one more… one more…'_

Yuna was now excited, happy that relief was so close, and very, very eager to finish this, but, she was 'too' eager now, her focus was now on a third thing, the thought of relief…

With a forceful kick, Wakka sent the eighth shot towards Yuna, the ball was making a bee-line straight for her, Yuna smiled in delight, Wakka had given an easy block.

Yuna quickly flexes her fingers in preparation for the catch, when she spread her arms out to catch the ball heading towards her though, Yuna suddenly feels the impatient poop in her rectum push against her sphincter again, this small distraction slows Yuna response by just a second, closing her hands quickly, the bottom of her palms graze the ball before it cratered itself into Yuna's stomach, and a large breath of air was forced out of her lungs in a cloud of bubbles.

A few bubbles came from Yuna's rear as well before the log she had be fighting against was forced through her tired sphincter and into the tightness of her shorts, creating a small bulge, but it quickly grew as more logs followed rapidly, filling her panties.

However, Yuna now had a bigger problem than filling her panties, she had swallowed a large amount of water and was now choking, or more appropriately, drowning!

Yuna quickly lifted her hands up to her throat and squeezed, trying to prevent taking in more water as she thrashes around in the water, her lungs burning for air while a brown cloud began to envelope her waist.

Yuna knew she had lost her hold on her poop, but she didn't care, she wanted air and began swimming up, her left hand gripping her neck as she kicks her feet and moves her free arm, more and more bubbles leaving her lips, as well as her shorts bulging more and more, a brown trail following her as she desperately swam for the edge of the Sphere pool.

_'I'm not gonna make it! After all I've been through, I'm doing to die from drowning in a competition?'_

Invisible tears began to leave her eyes as she felt like her chest was ready to explode. A few long seconds later though, Yuna felt arms around her and being pulled up through the water faster towards the edge of the pool.

Seconds later, Yuna's head left the pool and she quickly coughs up the water she swallowed before taking quick, desperate breathes for precious air.

"Hey, hey! You ok!" came Wakka's concerned voice.

Once Yuna had the breath to speak, she quickly wraps her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Wakka!"

"Heh, don't mention it, I'm just glad you're ok."

Feeling a few choice logs smoothly leaving her laxed anus though, Yuna's face quickly reddens, and glancing her eyes down to the water, she sees that both, her and Wakka are enveloped in her brown cloud.

_'Oh no! How am I going to explain this! Wait, I nearly died, maybe I can use that as an excuse.' _Yuna then realizes something else, something even worse than Wakka finding out she pooped herself… _'No! No! No! I forgot, this is being recorded, all of them are seeing me poop myself!'  
><em>

Meanwhile, in a small changing room, Rikku, Lulu, Yuffie, Paine, Selphie, Tifa and Rinoa watch a TV in shock, before some of them begin giggling…

"This is awesome!" cheers Rikku.

"Is this recording!" asks Yuffie, excitedly. "Please tell me this is recording!"

"This NEEDS to be copied!" adds Selphie.

Meanwhile, Paine is giggling along with Tifa, Lulu simply places a hand to her head and shaking it a little in disappointment at the way the others were acting, Rinoa is the only one seeming to be disgusted at the sight and frowns at the laughing girl's.

"That's horrible! You guys shouldn't be laughing at that! She nearly drowned!"

"But she didn't." comments Tifa, smiling. "Come on, you don't find this the least bit amusing?"

"That's not the point!" replies Rinoa.

"That's not a 'no'." comments Selphie, grinning.

END


	3. Tifa Vs Zell

Tifa and Zell are occupying themselves with a sparing match, though, it get troublesome when Zell won't let Tifa get away to go empty her bladder...

HEAVY VIOLENCE, WATERSPORTS

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, 8, X-2, or the characters represented in the following. This is just a work of fiction.

NOTE: Limit Break attacks will be signified with a '

*-Zanarkand-

Once a beautiful and lively city, but now, just a shell of it's past. A dark, quiet place now with old uncared for buildings falling apart. However, The ruined city wasn't devoid of life, at least not for the time being anyway.

Any stranger passing through would hear the sounds of loud crashes interrupting the early stillness in the air. Considering the state of the area, they would think nothing of it, just a old building on it's last legs, unable to remain upright.

While that could be the case all over the abandoned city, it wasn't; Time wasn't the cause…

-

In an old, barely standing building, rapid footsteps of someone running, barely bounced off the collapsing walls, the holes revealing an impressive view of the dead city, high inside one of the last remaining skyscrapers only half the height of it's former glory.

In an empty, brightly lit room from the missing wall, the owner of the footsteps enters and hides to the right of the door less opening; A woman, with long raven hair, dressed in all black, complete with gloves and shoes. She looks a little ruffled though, dirt on her face and clothing and little cuts on the exposed flesh of her arms and legs.

The girl's name, Tifa, she was breathing quickly, before leaning to the left, peeking her head out of the door, seeing just an empty hallway, before returning behind the door and sliding down the wall to her rear.

"Good, I lost him," comments Tifa, before taking a quick peek out of the door again, seeing it was clear once again, "I'm sure I don't have much time before her finds me though," she adds, pulling herself back and standing, reaching her hands up the waist of her shorts, "I gotta go quick…"

Tifa quickly pulls down her shorts, revealing her neatly trimmed crotch as she squats down and closes her eyes.

"Come on… come on…" she urges.

After thirty seconds of nothing, Tifa was getting worried and leans forward a little to bounce her naked rear once.

"Come on, come out."

Tifa soon though realized it was her urgency that was hindering her, she had to calm herself and once she did, she feels the pleasant tingle from her bladder and soon the relief of a yellow stream coming from her crotch, releasing a sigh from her.

Only five seconds into the stream though, Tifa's relief was cut short as she hears a young mans voice call her name

"Hey Tifa!" the man calls, amused. "Where'd you run off to? You were winning!"

'_Da*n_…' thinks Tifa, pinching closed her urethra, fighting back a groan from her urine being stopped from leaving her, before slowly slipping her shorts back over her hips. 'I finally start and he comes.'

Tifa knew, although her opponent was close, he didn't know exactly where she was, so if she could find a way to move without being seen or heard, she could fully empty her bladder.

"Hey Tifa!" calls the voice. "Come out come out where ever you are! Hehe, I'm itching to start up again!"

Hearing that, Tifa smiles, her opponent was younger than her, but was as strong as she was, she enjoyed there 'little' matches too, but she would enjoy it more with an empty bladder.

Looking around, Tifa spots an exposed pipe nearly right above her head and sees a hole in the ceiling near it, she could use the pipe to access the upper floor and her opponent wouldn't see her.

Without delay, Tifa jumps up to the pipe and had already imagined the flip in her mind, but to her shock, it never became fact, once her weight was on the old pipe, it bent with a loud creaking before snapping off and dropping her down the short distance to the floor, kicking up dust from her impact.

"Gotcha!" calls the mans voice.

Within seconds of Tifa rushing to her feet and facing the door, a spiky blonde haired young man runs into the room, dressed in a red and black jacket with blue shorts, he also has a tattoo on the left side of his face.

Rushing into the room with a flying kick, Tifa easily ducks under it, she turns around with an attempt at a spinning kick, though she finds her strike blocked by the man's right arm before he quickly grabs her ankle, turns around kicks her forcefully in the stomach, propelling her away from him and into the hallway.

Skipping on the floor once though, Tifa quickly rights herself and comes to a sliding stop on her right hand and feet, looking up seconds after stopping, she sees her attacker already near, seeing him draw back his right fist.

Quickly standing upright, Tifa manages to block the *four-strike combination, though the last hit knocks her back a few yards and almost before stopping, Tifa sees him shoulder charge her in the stomach, forcing her through a nearby wall before he grasps her waist and *Jumps, forcing her through a few ceilings before sending her back down, hitting the floor with such force that she goes right trough it and down two levels before her body craters the floor of one.

The sudden combo of attacks from her opponent had hurt, but not as much as it had effected her bladder, it now throbs painfully for release. Lifting herself from the crater her body made in the floor, she sees the young man in front of her smiling…

"Haven't you had enough fighting in this building?"

Seeing him take a sort of horse stance and the floor begin to tremble, Tifa knew he was charging up for an attack, but which one, she didn't know, until, she saw, and felt, *a fiery energy eject from him and fire cover his arms.

"Your Kidding right?" asks Tifa, quickly getting to her feet, "That attack would destroy the building."

"It's falling apart anyway." Replies the man, before drawing back his right arm, toward to ground.

"Can't let you do that…" comments Tifa, before closing the short distance between them and *Doing a rapid series of punches to his face and body, interrupting his attack and propelling him upward about a yard before *Somersaulting, causing her left foot to connect to his falling chin and knock him up through the hole her body hand created earlier and onto the upper level.

Although, in the process of doing the summersault, her opponent didn't notice, but Tifa herself sure did, the quick movement and the spread of her legs had caused a spurt of urine freedom into her shorts, the pleasurable, surprise of the loss, prevented her from landing correctly, landing on her face from her knees being weak from the temporary loss and she sends her hand down to her crotch and presses her hands against herself as she vainly fight back a few more spurts, soaking into her panties before she could finally stop the loss.

Distracted from trying to hold back more spurts, Tifa failed to realize her opponent peeking over the hole, catching her internal struggle.

"Well, well well," comments the young man smiling.

Tifa gasps in shock at the young man's voice and looked up to see him peeking over the hole, smiling, Tifa's face went bright red.

"So THAT's why you ran when you were winning," he states.

"Well now that you k-know, let's take a little break, Zell," suggests Tifa, smiling.

"Hmmm," starts Zell, before flips over the hole and back down to the floor Tifa's on, placing his hands on his as hips as he leans over her. "How about we keep sparring until you wet yourself?"

"What!" gasps Tifa, feeling her urge to empty her bladder starting to fade and getting to her feet. "It won't be an even match if I'm distracted."

"What would you do if you were fighting a monster and you had to pee?" questions Zell. "Ask it for a break?"

"Of course not," replies Tifa, with one hands still between her legs. "We're just having fun here."

"Exactly," comments Zell, smirking. "I'm going to have fun making you wet yourself."

Tifa frowns and takes a step back.

"Do you hear the sound of dolphins…" comments Zell, placing a hand to his ear.

"You wouldn't…" states Tifa.

"It's a bit cramped in her for that move," states Zell. "Let's move outside…" he adds, before doing a quick, spinning kick into Tifa's stomach, propelling her through a wall and into open air and into a long fall.

Seeing Zell jump out to follow her, Tifa frowns, but smirks soon after.

'_Fine, you want fight to till I wet myself? Ok, but that doesn't mean your going to be treated to the sight of it…_' thinks Tifa, before gathering a fire in her hands, before closing her hands together to form a fiery red ball before propelling it forward, towards Zell.

Zell though places one hand in front of him, forming a rainbow colored barrier, causing the fireball to hit it.

"So," yells Zell, "We can use magic now huh?"

Following that, the two proceeded to fire magic at each other, mainly fire spells, It was only moments into it that Tifa manages to have one connect, causing an explosion before the smoke fade to reveal Zell, a little darker.

Tifa quickly looks behind her to see the ground speeding towards. She preps another fireball, a large one, though she doesn't aim it at Zell, but away from the building they were in, causing the force of propelling the ball of fire from her to push her to the sloping wall of the building allowing her to slide down the face of the building.

Looking to Zell, she saw him do the same, although, instead of staying where he was, he actually began to run down the build towards her.

Tifa readies herself to fight, but with the vigorous vibration traveling through her feet from sliding down the building, it was simply torture on her ability to hold in her urine. Unfortunately, the moment Tifa began to block a few strikes from Zell, her bladder went into a spasm, causing guard to weaken and allowed Zell to break through, his fist connecting to her face, causing her to flip in the air a few times as a lengthy stream of pee leaves her and now wets her panties to the point that the liquid began to seep through it and into the tight shorts she wore.

Seconds after stopping the flow, she feels a hand around her neck, facing Zell's grinning face.

"How bad is it?" he teases.

Slightly angered by the tease, Tifa extends her right hand to Zell's face and quickly sent a fireball his way, causing him to gasp out and release her, though she quickly follows up her attack and flips behind him and starts to drew back her right hand, but gasps as the ground suddenly greets them both, causing a hard thud to be heard and great deal of dirt.

Inside the dust cloud though, Tifa had the benefit of Zell breaking her fall, lifting herself up on her hands, seeing Zell's head deeply impacted into the ground and a groan from him and a muffled reply of "That hurt."

"Thanks for breaking my fall," comments Tifa, smiling.

"Yeah, no problem, can ya help me out?"

"Right after I empty my bladder," Comments Tifa, slowly getting to her feet, she may have not hit the ground, but her body was still in pain, and her bladder only made it worse.

Standing, Tifa saw that they were in a small clearing, with a few large hunks of pieces of fallen buildings nearby, one of them would be adequate cover while she emptied her bladder, which now throbbed even more, Tifa now had to keep a hand pressed to her crotch to fight back her bodies need to empty her bladder.

Zell though, would have none of that, taking a moment to pull his face from the dirt and coughing a few times, he quickly gets to his feet.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" he states, smiling.

'_I'm seriously about to burst here!_' thinks Tifa, with a sigh of disappointment that her friend didn't stay down.

With a hand still between her legs, she turns around and gasp as she reflexively dodges her head to the side to avoid a punch, then another and another, pushing her back until she had to use her free hand to block punches that she couldn't avoid in time. Eventually, Tifa removes her other hand from her crotch to make blocking easier but the moment her hand left her and she successfully blocks a few more strikes, she feels more urine free itself and she quickly returns her hand between her legs and hops back, out of Zell's striking range before adding her other hand to her crotch.

"Zell please, I really gotta go," states Tifa, smiling. "I can't fight like this."

"Hehe, you must be really close," comments Zell. Before running towards her…

Tifa braced herself as she saw Zell rush to her and close her eyes as she felt her pee trying to leave her and feeling a spasm starting up.

She soon gasp as she felt a *cool water quickly rise up her legs and soon engulfs her body, feeling her feet leave the ground as she hears the familiar sound of a marine mammal. Before Tifa knew it, she felt herself fall onto her back, the pain of falling, her entire body wet and the sounds of dripping water in her ears, the combination of things were just too much for Tifa's exhausted bladder and with a cry of both, relief and embarrassment, she felt the warmth growing from her crotch as her hold on her bladder had finally been extinguished and her pee flowed freely from her.

Zell, walking up to her, took a quick sniff and comments, smiling, "Smells like your done!"

Tifa though, as her urine continues to flow from her, slowly gets to her feet, With a quick flick of her left hand, a white image of a clock appears under Zell and slows to a stop, resulting in Zell becoming frozen. Smirking at his image, Tifa begins to lay into him with a series of kicks and punches, before the clock appears again and starts, causing Zell to gasp and fall to his knees from the sudden pain going through his upper body.

"We agreed on no time magic!" he states.

"And I wanted to pee in private," comments Tifa.

Tifa then *reaches down to Zell right ankle and jumps into the air and throws him down to the ground, creating another dirt cloud, on the way back down though, *Tifa drew back her right hand as a white energy gathered in her fist, the resulting impact creates a massive explosion.

Once the dust settles, Tifa is standing over Zell, with her arms folded under her chest. "And that's the price for causing me to wet myself."

Zell though, smiles and opens his mouth to say something but passes out.

"That's a pretty steep price if you ask me," came an amused voice.

Looking to her right, on the outside of the crater, Tifa sees Yuna sitting on a large piece of rumble, twirling one of her guns on her right index finger.

"When did you get here?" asks Tifa, smiling as she begins to walk from the unconscious Zell, towards Yuna.

"Around the time you cheated with the time magic," comments Yuna.

"I had to pee, it wasn't a fair fight."

"So why didn't you just use Stop on him, 'then' go pee?" asks Yuna, smiling.

"Heh, uhhh…" replies Tifa, blushing a little and smiling, lifting her left hand up to the back of her head. "I didn't think of that."

END

notes: if you can't recognize some of the limit break attacks, here they are in order of appearance

Zell: Punch Rush

Zell: Meteor Strike

Zell: Burning Rave (interuppted)

Tifa: Beat Rush

Tifa: Somersault

Zell: Dolphin Blow

Tifa: Meteor Strike

Tifa: Final Heaven

The fic didn't 'quite' turn out the way I wanted, I wanted to include a few more special attacks, like Zell's Different Beat and My Final Heaven, but felt it would've felt tacked on if I did. and I wanted to add in a little tid-bit of a story element as to why so many different characters are part of the X-2 world. but I decided to stop while I was ahead ^_^;


	4. Warmth

Garnet relaxes on top of the Celsius and maybe develops a new hobby, perhaps?

LOLI (NYMPH), MASTURBATION, WATERSPORTS, VIOLENCE

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9 and X-2, or the characters represented in the following, SquareEnix does. This is just a work of fiction.

"It's so quite…"

Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, Queen of Alexandria, of Gaia's Mist Continent; Sighs in partial relaxation, her short, shoulder-length raven hair flowing freely in the wind. Dressed in her usual wide-sleeved white blouse and yellow sleeve-less bodysuit, that hugs much of her slim body like a glove and it's open chest stopping under her breasts, making them stand out.

The young Queen sits on the flat deck of the Celsius, her knees pulled up near her chest, causing the fitted yellow clothing around her crotch to be pulled against her, resulting in a small, smooth bulge forming between her slim thighs. Garnet need not worry about something that small though, as she was alone, it wouldn't be very easy to peek at anyway as she rests her arms on her knees, with her chin lowered to her arms, simply watching the fluffy white clouds as she ship flies over the white blanket.

An alien sky, clouds and even the ship she was currently riding; no longer in the familiar world of Gaia, but a world called Spira. Being separated from her friends for so long, even though she had made new friends in this new world and helped solved the reason for her, as well as many others, being here, the wait for things to right itself was becoming… boring.

The saddened young Queen sighs into the clean, quite air, closing her eyes…

"I wonder what the other's are doing on Gaia right about now."

Garnet was happy that she recognized a familiar face in this world of Spira; her good friend Zidane; Smiling at the thought of him, Garnet opens her eyes and smiles a little more at the sight of a pair of small blue birds playing in the air just a few yards in front of her. The view only lasts a few moments though as the pair soon fly out of view.

Closing her eyes again, it was at this time a stronger cool breeze, slightly chilled her left side. It was the middle of Spring, though with as high as the Celsius was flying, the temperature was a little cooler, but it wasn't uncomfortable with the unblocked heat of the sun reaching her, and the ship for that matter, the red metal still hot against her rear, providing a pleasant warmth.

Moments later, she opens her eyes again, leaning back a little and moving her arms from her knees to place her hands back behind her as she looks up at the clear blue sky, before lowering her right leg.

With a few shifts of her right hand though, Garnet feels her fingers contact the familiar cool glass cup beside her.

"Oh! I forgot all about what I was drinking…"

Picking up the clear cup, Garnet sees that it's just under half full with a pink liquid. There was a particular reason she had brought a cup of the intriguing liquid outside with her. Placing the lips of the cup to hers, Garnet leans her head back to take a few gulps of the sweet tasting liquid and smiles happily at the taste, before a brief giggle leaves her from feeling the fluid enter her stomach and a soothing warmth slowly emanates throughout her body for a few moments.

Garnet soon finishes off what remains in the cup, feeling another brief burst of warmth through out her body as she places the cup back down, before leaning back on the sun heated surface of the deck, allowing the sun to warm her face and entire front of her body.

After a few minutes of bathing in the light of the Sun, Garnet quickly winces from a sharp, brief pang from her bladder, causing her to place her right hand on her abdomen and sit up a little.

"Heh, guess drinking all that stuff finally caught up to me…" she comments with a small giggle.

Gently pressing her fingers into her abdomen, Garnet takes a quick inhale of breath from the stronger twinge from her bladder, causing her to reflexively clinch the pelvic muscles between her legs for a few moments, until the urge fades a little.

Moving her hand away and lifting her right leg up again up near her chest, feeling a slight squeeze on her bladder, Garnet places her hands on her knee's and rest her head on her arms again, though instead of her chin, the right side of her face lays on her arms.

She soon smiles again, followed by a brief giggle at the thought of Yuna and Rikku entering her mind, two of her new friends that, she, embarrassingly caught them partaking in a strange and, at the time, disgusting to her, game, involving bodily waste.

While Garnet still found the, 'pooping on yourself', nasty and disgusting, the other side, 'peeing on yourself', she slowly began to find interesting, wondering what it would feel like, after all, it was much easier to clean than the other option…

Feeling another pang from her bladder, the young Queen tenses, the small bulge of her labia against the stretched crotch of her orange bodysuit visibly flexing just a bit from the tensing, holding back the urge to relieve herself.

Moving her right arm from her knees and against her chest, Garnet's cheeks flush lightly with color as she guides her right hand down to cup her crotch, causing a brief tingle of pleasure to rush through her before slowly stroking herself, releasing a soft, brief moan from her as she feels the urge to pee and the pleasure from between her legs, mixing together.

Back on her original land of Gaia, Garnet knew of no one interested in soiling themselves, and the thought of doing it herself never even crossed her mind until after discovering 'YRP's' little messy games. Such an interest wasn't appropriate for a Queen anyway, however…

"I'm not in Gaia anymore…" comments Garnet lowly to herself. "So technically, I'm not really Queen as long as I'm here." She adds, still stroking the warm area between her legs.

If she wasn't Queen, then, she could indulge herself in the strange thought of relieving herself while wearing clothing.

Feeling another cooling breeze against her front, an open-mouthed, silent sigh leaves her lips as the color on her cheeks spread feeling the warmth of release growing outward around her crotch, feeling the warm, wetness on her right hand now resting against the quickly drenched material pressed against her.

"It's so warm…" she sighs in relief.

Feeling the mildly ticklish sensation of her fluid reaching where her rear met the ship, Garnet giggles briefly, before resuming her stroking of her now wet crotch, releasing a low cooing from her.

Soon, with a brief shudder, she pushes out the last of her liquid, before opening her eyes and lifting her right hand from between her legs and in front of her face, seeing her palm glisten from the fluid. Moving her hand closer to her face, she sniffs twice.

"Hmm, it doesn't smell that bad… but, I have been drinking a lot of water lately…"

Lifting her head and moving her left arm from her knee, Garnet smiles as she sees a long, thin line of liquid coming from between her feet and travel down the side of the ship and out of view. Spreading her legs and looking down, she sees the large, darkened wet spot between her legs, using her right hand, she traces the edge of the area of wetness with a finger smiling, before lifting her rear and giggling when she sees a few streams leave her rear and land in the puddle where her rear once sat.

Taking the empty cup to her right in her right hand on her way up to her feet, Garnet reaches her left hand behind her to her rear and feels an even larger area of wetness than her crotch.

"That wasn't so bad… heh, I just have to get to a bathroom now without being spotted…"

Garnet makes her way back into the ship, taking the sizable elevator back down, though she wasn't so quick to approach the door that would automatically open when she approached it, so, quickly jumping to one side of the door when it opens, Garnet slowly peeks her head out to see an empty hall.

Now, with a different reason for the color to her cheeks, she slowly steps out into the hall, with her hands down, covering the large wet area between her legs, taking slow, quite steps.

At the end of the hall though, Garnet's eyes widen in surprise when she hears Rikku's voice, speaking in her native tongue to her brother, who's also talking back to her. From their tone, Garnet assumed them to be arguing, which she was glad for, since they would be busy, she didn't need to worry about ether of them leaving the front of the ship as she quickened her pace to the nearby bathroom.

Although, the moment Garnet was about to enter the sensor range of the bathroom door, it opens, causing her to quickly gasp in shock and quickly press her back against the wall, to hide the large wet area on her rear and tries to cover her crotch more with her hands without looking suspicious as her cheeks grew even redder.

Garnet's eyes widen again she sees the familiar form of Zidane walk from the room, his tail wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, hey Garnet!" greets the teens with a smile.

"U-uh… H-Hi Zidane…" replies Garnet nervously.

"Is something wrong?" the boy asks, looking a little puzzled.

"Uh, n-no! Nothing's wrong! E-Excuse me for s moment…" quickly replies Garnet as she moves along the wall and into the bathroom, sighing in relief when the door closes.

"That was close…"

-

After about ten minutes, with just her white blouse on, revealing the rest of her body and the small patch of hair on her pubic mound, Garnet examined the crotch and backside of her orange clothing, which still had a damp area of wetness, but it was much less visible, it would only be noticeable to touch, and she wasn't expecting anyone to touch her in those two areas.

As she began to put the clothing back on though, she hears Paine's voice from outside the door, though it wasn't directed at her…

_ "Um, I think we have a little problem…"_

Rikku's voice replied, _"What's the problem?"_

_ "Yuna just called me saying there's a problem where she, Tifa and Zell are."_

_ "We're heading there now to pick them."_

_ "Well let's hurry."_

"I wonder what the problem is." Thinks Garnet aloud.

-

** - Zanarkand -**

Tifa sprinted towards the large, red-haired man staggering on his feet at full speed, leaping at him with a spin and aiming her right foot to his head, though gasps when the large man ducks quickly and reaches his sizable right hand up and grasp nearly her entire right leg and slam her to the ground with a deep thud and a gasp of pain from her, before picking her up by her leg and tossing her away in front of her.

Zell, who was on his way to free Tifa, gasp as the woman's body quickly hits him, still with enough force for both of them to hit a wall, causing it to crumble around them.

Yuna though, only takes a second to see her two friends speeding pass her, before looking to the man.

"We don't want to fight you!" she call to the man, aiming her guns to him. "If you calm down we can explain why you're here!"

The man though, clearly wasn't going to listen as she sees him charging towards her. Yuna requested to the man to stop, though he kept running, and with him getting too close, she pulls the triggers of her guns rapidly, though the man lifts his left hand, blocking the bullets with a large gauntlet on his arm.

With her bullets rendered useless and the large man quickly getting closer, Yuna only had time to place her right foot back to run before the man was already in striking range, lifting his right arm up, intending to crush her under his fist. Though Yuna quickly backflips, barely missing the strike, cratering the earth, Though before she could even recover from the flip, she gasps out in pain from the man's large left fist hitting her, knocking her high into the air.

Opening her eyes through the pain, she aims her right gun down to the man and fires, which he again blocks before seeing him jump up to her and sends a fist down to her back, propelling her back down to the ground, instead of cratering the ground though, Yuna's body bounces once, just high enough for the large man to land and deliver one final punch, sending Yuna's pained body speeding from him as her guns finally leaves her hands and she hit's a boulder and flips over it.

With punching away Yuna though, the large man is surprised with a blast of fire in his face, staggering him once more before Zell sprints towards the man, ducking under his blindly swung right arm and running behind him and doing a jumping roundhouse kick to the back of his head, causing him to groan out and stagger forward, before his chin was met with Tifa's rising right fist, causing him to stagger back once again before he drops to one knee.

Seeing the man kneel, Tifa and Zell quickly jump back before running towards the main again and jumping at him with a flying kick towards his head. Unfortunately, the large man was still aware enough to move his head to one side, causing Tifa and Zell, to instead, land there flying kicks to the other's face, causing them both to drop to the ground, knocking each other out cold.

As the man gets to his feet though…

"Hey!"

Looking towards the direction he had thrown Yuna, the girl is up and running towards him, no longer wearing the revealing clothing she previously was, but now what looked to be a form fitted light armor, holding a watery sword in her right hand. The man lifts his right arm in time to block the downward strike of the sword.

"I told you!" states Yuna. "I don't want to fight you, just listen to me!"

Yuna soon sees the familiar sound and sight of the Celsius flying overhead and stopping about fifty yards behind the man, though she gasps when she feel the man's kick in her stomach, pushing her a few yards from him before she stabs the sword into the ground to stop herself.

Looking up and seeing the man running towards her again, Yuna readies herself, before…

"AMARANT! STO~P!" comes Garnet's scream.

Which causes the large man to quickly stop and look back to Garnet running towards him, as well as Zidane, Rikku and Paine.

Yuna's eyes widen in surprise for a moment before dropping to her rear.

"Finally!" she sighs.

Once the group finally reaches them, Paine stops at Zell and Tifa to check their condition, raising an eye at the goofy grin on Zell's face and from the comment, "So many Hot dogs…"

Rikku rushes pass the large man to Yuna, "Hey Yunie, you ok!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replies Yuna with a smile.

Garnet and Zidane stop in front of the large man.

"Hey Red!" greets Zidane.

"Amarant…" pants Garnet, placing her hands on her knees for a few moments, "I know you're confused, but you don't need to fight them, their friends!"

"Oh…" replies Amarant. "I'm sorry Queen Garnet."

Garnet quickly gasps before there were a round of gasps from the other's except Zidane.

"Queen!" gasps Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

"You're a Queen!" adds Yuna.

"U-Uh…" replies Garnet nervously as a blush returns to her cheeks.

END


	5. The Princess

**The Princess and the AVALANCHE: The Princess**

LOLI (NYMPH), VIOLENCE, SCAT, WATERSPORTS

**Chapter Summery**: After waking from a frightening nightmare, Yuna gets a surprise that quickly cheers her up.

**Ver 1.1**: Added and rearranged a few lines, added slightly more detail to Garnet's pooping scene, overall fic length increased a page.

**NOTE**: This Fic is in response to OrpheumZero's challenge on Nyou Fiction, Tifa's Avalanche.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9 and X-2, or the characters represented in the following, SquareEnix does. This is just a work of fiction.

**- Calm Lands -**

It may have been the middle of the day, but it was dark as night as a large, dark ominous vortex engulfs the sky with thunderous cracks of lightning leaving its center.

"Hahaha! Look at where your kindness has led you!" declares an equally ominous female voice.

Tears rapidly fall from Yuna's dual colored eyes as the motionless bodies of her friends lay around her, Pain, Lulu, Wakka, Yuffie, Garnet, Squall and Tifa, beaten and bloody with Rikku standing in front of her, crying as well as the two young women each aim a gun towards each others heads, Yuna's guns.

Their shaking aim, easily told of their struggle against the force controlling their bodies as a shadowy figure moves behind Yuna and places their shadowy hands on her shoulders.

"Please!" begs Yuna, "Don't do this!"

"Y-Yunie!" groans Rikku. "I c-can't move at all!"

The shadow speaks...

"This is the result of your inability to make the tough decisions, Yunie, hehehe. All of this would've been avoided by you, their suffering and eventual death are all on you, all of it." the shadow comments, whispering the last part into the Ex-summoners ear, bringing more tears from her eyes. "You're weapon of choice is guns, you wouldn't even need to get your hands dirty, just squeeze the trigger. Yet you refuse to use them to take a life, or rather, human life. You'd shoot an animal, not not a person, even if your life was threatened. That weakness will be the death of you."

With a groan from Yuna, she begins to lower her gun, but it quickly returns to its previous location as the shadow woman comments...

"Ah, ah, ah, your continued resistance is quite amusing. Hey, I have an idea..."

Yuna gasps as her aim lowers to Rikku's stomach, while Rikku's lowers to Yuna's chest.

"No!" declares Yuna before feeling her finger pull the trigger and Rikku screaming out as the bullet traveled in and out of her body, causing her to tremble and slump a little as blood flows from the wound.

"Hehe, come on Rikku dear, stay on your feet." laughs the woman, before Rikku cry's out as her body stands up straight, before a scream comes from Yuna as Rikku's gun lowers and shoots Yuna's right leg, causing her to drop to one knee.

"Yunie!" gasps Rikku.

"Wonderful!" declares the shadow, before Yuna screams out again as she was force to stand on her injured limb. "How many shots will it take before one of you, shoots the other to save yourself from a lethal one? Let's see, shall we?"

"R-Rikku... I'm sorry..."

* BANG! *

"NOOO!" screams Yuna as she quickly bolts upright on her bed and reaching out her right hand.

The brunette though quickly realizes she's in her bed on the Celsius, before tears quickly fall from her eyes, down to her bare legs her jean hot-pants reveal, seeing her perfectly fine right leg.

Only moments into her crying, the only door in and out of the room opens and a worried Rikku rushes into the room; dressed only in her very revealing yellow bikini top and tan super short skirt, the young women was quickly followed by a concerned Garnet, dressed in her orange, figure-revealing body-suit.

"What's wrong Yunie!?" quickly asks Rikku, rushing to Yuna's side, seeing her crying as she knelt down beside the bed.

"S-Sorry..." replies Yuna, forcing a smile and wiping her tears away before looking to her cousin and friend.

"Was it that dream again?" asks Rikku, clearly concerned.

"Yeah..." replies Yuna, looking down to her legs, before Garnet comments lowly, with concern...

"I'm sorry."

Garnet though had one hand behind her against her rear and her belly was noticeably distended, as if she had just eaten a very filling meal.

Yuna looks up to the short-haired brunette with a little smile.

"There's nothing you need to apologize for."

"I feel somewhat responsible though." replies Garnet, walking to Yuna's side, near Rikku, standing. "You get the same nightmare with almost every new person that appears, and this time, it was someone from my world and you ended up fighting."

"If anyone needs to apologize, it's me to you Ri-" states Yuna, looking to Rikku, who frowns and quickly interrupts.

"Don't you dare Yunie, not again! We've been over this, you're not to blame."

"How am I not!?" asks Yuna, tears streaming down her face again. "I chose on my own to do what I did! I'm a murderer!"

"No you're not!" declares Rikku. "You were forced! If you want to place blame, then we're both responsible, I was gonna shoot you, you just pulled the t-trigger, first." she adds, the memory of the event still effecting her as she briefly stutters with a look of concern.

Garnet, seeing her two friends quickly repeating a scene she's seen a number of times with who was to blame or who was more to blame. The outcome was always the same, a huge argument with everyone in the area getting involved and things getting out of hand with hurtful things being said and friendships strained, Garnet wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

"Guys..." comments Garnet lowly, nervously, easily drowned out by Yuna and Rikku's arguing. "You're doing it again..." she attempts again, only a little louder and still ineffective.

Groaning from the increasing volume of the argument and the sight of her friends fighting, Garnet takes a deep breath...

"SILENCE!"

The loud declaration from such a small girl, brought a quick end to Rikku and Yuna's argument as they look to their friend with surprise, whose cheeks were quite red.

"S-Sorry." replies Yuna, before looking down to her lap as she realized what had started again..

"Yikes, the Princess is mad at us." chuckles Rikku with a little smile.

"P-Please don't call me that." replies Garnet nervously, moving her free hand back behind herself to join the other.

"How can we not?" asks Rikku. "All this time we've been together, what we've been through, you never told us you were royalty."

"It didn't think it mattered." comments Garnet, briefly looking to the floor. "I'm not in my world, so..."

"You're still a princess." replies Yuna, before wiping her tears away again. "Where you are doesn't change that."

"Thanks." replies Garnet with a smile. "But I don't want you two treating me any differently."

"We'll try." answers Rikku.

"OK." adds Yuna.

A slight squirm from the princess, brings a smiling gasp from Rikku, who quickly stands and positions herself behind Garnet with her hands on her shoulders as she happily comments...

"I nearly forgot! Yunie, this it gonna cheer you right up! Guess who wants to join us and Paine in our little games?"

"Games?" questions Yuna, before noticing Garnet's squirming and her hands behind her and a big smile coming to the ex-summoner. "Ohhhh, 'those' games. Really? You wanna join us Garnet?"

"W-Well..." starts the princess, gazing downwards as her entire face reddens, though with a little smile. "I've been a little interested in your games since you first mentioned it. I-I thought it was disgusting at first and... to be honest, I didn't think very highly of you after I heard about it. After getting to know you though, what I thought of you changed and I started to wonder, how would it feel, doing what you three do. Since, when I heard you guys talking about it after one of your games, you seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. So, technically, since my title has no meaning while I'm here, I thought I'd ask, to join, to see what's it's all about."

While Garnet embarrassingly explains her desire to join, her squirming noticeably increases as she shifts her legs together as if she needed to pee as well.

"We'd love to have you join us!" declares Yuna happily. "This is great, first Yuffie, now you! Maybe we could start a real competition!"

While smiling from Yuna's eager acceptance of her, Garnet adds...

"R-Rikku told me there was a test before I could join."

"A test?" questions Yuna, looking to Rikku, who winks at her and Yuna gives a smiling gasp. "Ahh, right, the test! I'm so happy you're joining us, I nearly forgot, did Rikku tell you what you needed to do?"

"Yes." replies Garnet, before her first groan leaves her, with a little frown and one eye closes as she presses her thighs together and moves one hand to her stomach.

Seeing this, Yuna watches the princess' urge with intense interest. Watching Rikku and Paine squirm and groan was great, but seeing a new person and how they reacted to holding in their bodily waste was a wonderful treat and now, she had the delight of seeing a real princess deal with her bodies need for a toilet. Garnet's urge soon passes moments later, allowing her to continue...

"R-Rikku told me to go as long as I can without going to the bathroom." states Garnet. "And when I was reaching my limit, to find her and tell her, and she'd take me to you and tell me the rest of the test."

"Nice, come around to the foot of the bed." replies Yuna, moving to the end of the bed and sitting, before Garnet walks directly in front of her, standing about a yard away.

"Come a bit closer." adds Yuna, before Garnet takes a nervous couple steps forward, urged closer and closer with Yuna commenting, 'A little more', before ending up about a foot away.

In range, Yuna places her left hand to Garnet's right hip and her right hand lightly on the princess' distended stomach, with a reactive inhale from the tense brunette as Yuna felt the bulge in her friends abdomen.

After a brief stroking of Garnet's belly, and applying a light pressure, causing her to groan a little, Yuna smiles as she pulls her hands away and comments, "Feels like you've stored a lot, how long has it been since you've been to the bathroom?"

"U-Um..." replies Garnet, clearly embarrassed to answer such a personal question, though was 'urged' by Rikku returning behind her, placing her hands to her sides and stroking her there and her belly.

Another gasp leaves Garnet as she feels Rikku's index fingers trace the 'V' at the top of her hips towards her crotch, though the blondes fingers don't go too far south, but close enough to cause her to clench before Rikku's fingers retreat.

"Come on princess, how long has it been since you've pushed out a royal turd from that cute butt?" questions Rikku as she moves her hands over Garnet's belly, then down her hips, tracing her fingers along the 'V' again.

"S-Such vulgar words..." comments Garnet lowly, looking away with a groan as Rikku's light caresses and teases only made it harder to fight back her body's urge, while she also worried that Rikku's actions would arouse her, adding another layer to her embarrassment.

"You better get used to it if you're going to join us." replies Yuna. "We're not going to treat you any differently, just like you wanted." she adds with a smile.

She soon brings a trembling from the tense princess as she forces her hands between Garnet's closed thighs and spreading them just a little, enough to squeeze her right knee between before Yuna caresses the shaking brunette's inner thighs, her hands reaching quite close to the juncture between, which didn't leave much to the imagination with how closely Garnet's bodysuit hugged her body, she could see 'them' tense, which causes Yuna to wonder if she was wearing anything underneath.

"How long has it been since you've pooped?" asks Yuna.

"A-A day... maybe two." answers Garnet, groaning a little before gasping and quickly moving her hand that was at her stomach, to join the one to her butt and moving her hips forward a little as she leans back against Rikku, allowing Yuna to make out each lip between the princess' legs. "Ahh! P-Please tell me what I need to do! I don't think I can hold it in m-much longer!"

Hearing those wonderful words, from a princess, brings a deep blush to Yuna's grinning face as she felt a wet warmth between her legs and her panties clinging to her.

"Ok, ok." replies Yuna, pulling her hands and knee away from Garnet, allowing Yuna herself to close her legs and Garnet to quickly close her thighs again, before a light chuckle leaves Yuna as as she slowly shifts her legs together while Garnet began to bounce. "Cute, you're a hopper. Anyway, on with your test. Rikku, come join me."

The bubbly blonde quickly joins Yuna on the bed, sitting to her left, before leaning against Yuna with a smile and asking, "Oui'na fad, ynh'd oui? (You're wet, arn't you?)".

"E lyh'd ramb ed! (I can't help it!)' answers back Yuna, playfully pushing back against Rikku, before looking to Garnet and continuing...

"Before we can accept you into our pooping group, your final test is to poop yourself in front of us!" declares Yuna.

"W-What!?" gasps Garnet.

"There's no reason to be shocked." adds Yuna, smiling. "You're going to be doing just that in our games. If you can't fill your pants- or uh, your suit in front of us, there's not much sense of you joining us."

"I-I... I'm sorry, you're right..." replies Garnet, followed by a groan. "That's the point of the games after all." she adds, before Rikku comments...

"If you don't want to do this though-:

"N-No, I'll do it." replies Garnet. "Just, can we keep this a secret?" she adds, before thinking, '_If Zidane ever found out about this..._'

"Of course!" replies Yuna.

"Yeah, you're a princess after all."

"T-Thank you." replies Garnet, before taking a breath and turning her back to her two friends and slowly pulling her hands away, allowing both, Yuna and Rikku to grin at easily seeing Garnet's cheeks tensing as part of her suit had wedged itself between them.

"Stick your butt out a little." requests Rikku.

Garnet does so without a word, bending her knees a little.

'_I can't believe I'm about to do this!_' thinks Garnet. '_I'm a princess, letting someone see you doing such a thing is unthinka-It's coming!_'

Garnet's inner-struggle was quickly interrupted as her long-held poop couldn't wait any longer, she no longer had the strength to hold it back as she felt her anus quickly open up and a thick, hot log move through her colon.

The relief as she felt it move through her was immediate; however, the moment she felt the slight resistance of her poop push against her bodysuit, Garnets face reddens like a tomato as she hears Yuna and Rikku's gasp as the log stretch her bodysuit. At least a half-foot bulge was created before the log bends and breaks under the pressure, before the rest start to coil around as the lengthy log-turned rope, continues to steadily emerge from her body and expand the back of her bodysuit.

Despite being watched, or perhaps, because of it, Garnet couldn't believe how wonderful liberating this lengthy cable felt. It was rare to have a movement feel so good, the logs were thick and smooth, they moved through her colon and pass her anus like a message. There was a brief moment, that she didn't want it to end, but the bliss lasts just moments as the end of it was soon reached and Garnet could feel the heavy, warm weight of her poop in the back of her suit.

Felling her anus reflexively clenching closed a number of times from the lingering sensation, the princess' breath came quicker from the pleasurable relief she felt as she rests her hands on her knees, hearing Yuna and Rikku's praise.

"Whoa!" gasps Rikku. "You can really poop!"

"I didn't think you had that much in you!" comments Yuna. "So thick too!" she adds, lifting her right hand up to her left breast, messaging the mound and shifting her thighs again.

In her pleasure-fueled high, Garnet felt a bit of pride. It was odd, being praised for doing something she thought of as unpleasant, but she liked it, she could feel more poop wanted out. Hearing the gasps of her friends as she gives a grunt and feels anus open up again and the pleasant sensation of more hot poop moving through her and more weight added to the bulge of her bodysuit, brings a grin of perverse satisfaction to Garnet's blushing face.

As she continued to void her packed colon, Garnet could feel the weight of her poop had reached a tipping point in her suit. While the large bulge was largely contained in the seat of her suit and the area around her butt; covering it as it crept up, thanks to its firmness; the sheer weight and volume became too much as the mass suddenly shifts and splits as it moves down her legs. Stopped from going completing down her legs to the floor from her bent knees, stopping the traveling poop at the back of her knees.

Following this poop avalanche, enough space had been freed in the back of her suit to allow more of her poop to fill as she eagerly continued to push and relish the feeling of her thick poop moving through her colon, caressing her from the inside. Her remaining poop though didn't reach nearly the same 'height' inside her suit as a muffled, hot and airy fart from her mildly gaping anus beneath the mass of poop signals the end of her second round of pooping and she at last felt empty, to her disappointment.

"I think..." pants Garnet, trembling as to her shock and embarrassment, she felt the area between her legs tingle pleasantly with sensation, she was wet and it wasn't pee. '_I think I enjoyed that a little too much._' she thinks, before adding out loud, "I-I'm done."

Garnet though, gasps in added embarrassment as she felt a small amount of pee leave and dampen her crotch before a small, brief stream leaves her, but the princess felt a little too drained from her usually pleasurable pooping to cover herself.

"That's, just, wow!" staggers out Yuna in shock at the sight, her right hand under her shirt now, grasping her left breast.

"All that from someone your size!? And just two days!?" adds Rikku, while she wasn't touching herself, she felt her panties clinging to her and the impression of her erect nipples were easy to see on her bikini top.

"W-Well..." embarrassingly starts Garnet. "You did say to eat plenty of food."

The sight was an impressive one, from the back of her knees, to just above her butt, the back of Garnet's now brown-tinted orange bodysuit, was filled with her poop, stretching the material, at the very least, four inches deep at the legs and growing to an estimate of a little under a foot at her butt.

"Do you always poop that much!?" asks Yuna. "Aside from being told to hold it in as long as you can of course."

"N-Not in this amount..." answers Garnet, red-faced as she adds, "I do tend to, p-produce, just a few, logs. I don't take very long in the bathroom."

"A quick pooper, huh?" comments Rikku with a smile.

The strength soon leaves Garnet legs as she falls forward on her hands and knees. With no room to move and her poop being firm, the mass remained where it was, though Yuna and Rikku quickly move to Garnet's side.

"Hey, you ok?" asks Yuna.

"Yeah, my legs just felt weak."

"Well that's not surprising..." comments Rikku, "After pushing out that much poop."

"Let's get you out of our suit so you can relax." states Yuna, reaching to the straps of Garnet's suit."

"W-Wait!" gasps Garnet, sitting up a bit, smushing the poop against her legs a bit as she grabs Yuna's hands.

"Now, now princess..." comments Rikku, smiling as she reaches her hands to the straps of Garnet's suit. "We have to get your suit and underwear off, that amount of poop is sure to cause problems if left where it is." she adds as she pulls the straps down."

"Rikku's right." states Yuna, pulling her hands from Garnet's, as the shorter girl embarrassingly allows her friends to undress her.

Rikku pulls the straps down her arms, before Garnet lifts herself up on her knees, allowing her suit to be pulled down to her waist, before Yuna standing in front of her, takes her hands.

"Now stand up."

Garnet nervously does so as Rikku pulls the suit down, allowing Garnet to stand out of her soiled suit, covered in only her white blouse as she was nude from the waist down, revealing her well trimmed pubic hair with small, brown streaks on her butt and down the back of her legs as she steps out of her suit. The moment Yuna releases her hands, Garnet quickly moves them to cover her crotch.

"Thought so." comments Yuna with a smile. "You don't wear underwear."

"So..." starts Garnet nervously. "Do I pass the test?"

"You certainly pass." answers Yuna.

"After that amount of poop, of course!" adds Rikku.

"If you can produce that much in just two days..." starts Yuna. "I can't even imagine what it's going to be like when you can hold it in four, six or even eight days, that forces us to do even better!"

"Sure does!" declares Rikku. "The more competition, the better!"

"E-Eight days!?" gasps Garnet. "I couldn't hold it in THAT long!"

"Of course not now." states Yuna. "But in time and with training, I bet you'll easily be able to hold it in a whole week or more, just like us."

"But... I just don't see how that's possible with how much I ate over the past two days." replies Garnet. "Do you guys really eat a lot during those long periods of time?"

Yuna and Rikku actually looked a little surprised, before Rikku comments...

"Now that you mention it, I don't think so, we don't gorge ourselves with food."

"Hey, maybe we should!" suggests Yuna happily. "That way, it'll be fair for the new people who join our games."

Rikku then happily gasps and excitedly hops up and down.

"Oh! I just had an awesome idea! We don't know how long we have with these new people coming and going, so how about we try to get as many members of our game as possible before our friends go back to their world?"

"That's an awesome idea!" declares Yuna happily. "Since their not here permanently, there's little backlash to the person if we can keep it a secret!"

"Right!" replies Rikku. "So we have Yuffie, Princess Garnet..." she adds, bringing a low groan from the bottomless brunette. "Next, how about we recruit Tifa?"

"Wonderful! A fighter like her, I'm sure she can produce lots of poop!" states Yuna. "Maybe we can get Rinoa too!"

"Hehe, this is such an awesome plan!" declares Rikku.

Garnet, standing naked from the waist down, in the presence of two others, still felt the mild 'ikyness' around her recovering, slightly gaping anus from her pooping and the slight pull of her drying poop streaks down her legs. She wondered what she may have gotten herself into, she was already plenty nervous willingly messing herself in front of these two, and now there was the possibility of many more witnessing it.

However, Garnet's second guessing her joining was interrupted as Yuna and Rikku look to her and and Yuna comments...

"Oh wait, we have to get you cleaned up."

"U-Uh, that's alright, I can clean myself." replies Garnet, stepping back from the two.

"Nonsense princess..." states Rikku, smiling as the two advance on the smaller girl. "After a game, we help clean each other."

"R-Really, I can clean myself..." replies Garnet, continuing to back away with a nervous smile. "...and no offense, but I'm afraid your cleaning will lead to something I'm not conformable with."

"We'll be gentle." comments Yuna with a smile.

Garnet's lower lips clench reflexively from Yuna's suggestive comment, gasping as the two attempt to grab her, but she manages to dodge before running towards the door, her hands never leaving her crotch as her two friends giggle and chase after her.

Garnet didn't need her hands though as the door automatically opens once in range; however, the moment it opens, the princess gasps as she sees Paine, clearly intending to enter the room, before Garnet runs into and tackles the silver-haired woman to the floor.

"Ah! What the!?" gasps Paine, before she sees Yuna and Rikku leave the room.

"Hey Paine!" greets Rikku cheerfully. "We have a new member to our pooping games!"

"You should see how much Garnet can poop!" adds Yuna.

"Well why is she running from you two?" asks Paine as she gets to her feet and helping Garnet to hers, with the princess moving behind the much taller woman and commenting...

"They intend to do vulgar things to me I'm not comfortable with!"

"Seriously?" questions Paine to her two friends, who giggle and Rikku answers...

"We were just having fun."

"Yeah." adds Yuna. "We weren't really going to go too far."

"So you were going to do SOMETHING?" comments Paine, folding her arms over her chest.

Yuna gives a playful pout and moves her hands behind herself, replying, "I can't help it, she's cute."

Paine looks back to Garnet and comments, "You can go clean yourself, I'll deal with these two."

"Thanks." replies Garnet, before lowering her hands over her crotch again and nervously heading toward the bathroom, bottomless.

Paine looks back to her friends with a sigh.

"Geez you two, while I'm against these strangers joining us in our games, are you TRYING to scare her away with your rape attempts?"

"We weren't going to go THAT far." replies Rikku, with a little pout, before quickly smiling and adding. "Just till she liked it, yht E caa ran 'U' vyla. (and I see her 'O' face.)" which brings a giggle from Yuna she she adds...

"Dra Nuoym 'U'. (The Royal 'O'.)"

Yuna and Rikku's giggling brings another sigh from Paine.

"One Rikku is bad enough, but you're getting more and more like her Yuna."

"Hehe."

To be continued


	6. The AVALANCHE

**The Princess and the AVALANCHE: The AVALANCHE**

LOLI (NYMPH), SCAT, FARTING, WATERSPORTS, EROTIC HUMILIATION, YURI, ANAL, RELUCTANT SEX

**Chapter Summery**: YRP, or rather, YR, gets two new additions to their naughty game. Will a veteran pooper win or will a newcomer claim victory?

**Ver 1.1**: Added and rearranged some lines, slightly changed Yuffie's poop scene, edited Rikku, Yuna, Garnet and Tifa's scenes with a bit more detail. Added additional scene between Yuna and Garnet. Overall Fic length increased four pages.

**NOTE**: This Fic is in response to OrpheumZero's challenge on Nyou Fiction, Tifa's Avalanche.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, 8, 9 and X-2, or the characters represented in the following, SquareEnix does. This is just a work of fiction.

**- Three days later -**

**- Besaid beach -**

"Come on! Come on!" eagerly states Yuffie, dressed in a belly-revealing tank-top and short-shorts, pressing both hands to her butt and squirming energetically. "My poop is getting REALLY impatient!"

"So is mine." comments Rikku, dressed in her usual revealing attire of a yellow bikini top and a tiny tan skirt.

The blonde was in a similar position to Yuffie as she stands to Yuna's right, who pressed one hand to her own butt, also dressed in what she considered her normal clothing, a white strapless, deep V cut blouse and jean short-shorts, though she didn't bother with the partial side skirt accessory.

"Me too." she adds.

Garnet was in the same situation, dressed in her white blouse and orange bodysuit that revealed her slim figure, though she was silent about her urge, too embarrassed to declare it in front of so many people.

Lastly, was the newest addition to the group, Tifa Lockhart, dressed in an unzipped black vest, revealing a white tank-top underneath and black form-fitting elastic pants with a long skirt in the back, along with an amused smile as she caresses her distended belly.

"Such weak bodies you girls have. Complaining before the game even begins."

Three days previous, after Garnet had passed the test to join Yuna and Rikku in their game, Yuna and Rikku approached Tifa with the offer to join and they were surprised by how readily the woman was willing to give it a shot, only asking for it to be a secret.

For the sake of fairness, Yuna and Rikku decided to go with the method Garnet had used to prepare for her 'test'; for two days, eat as much as one can/want without going to the bathroom to poop, peeing was fine though if you could manage to prevent pooping.

However, having not used this method before, the rectal scales truly were even as Yuna and Rikku, self proclaimed veterans in poop retention, were having a harder time with keeping their gathered poop in from their ample amounts of food they ate.

Yuna and Rikku were greatly relived when Yuffie came to them wanting to do the contest early in the morning from her rapidly increasing urge to void her colon.

So here they were, five attractive women circling each other on the sandy beach of Besaid island, well away from the village with their bellies bulging and colon loaded with poop eager to be liberated.

"You're in the same boat as the rest of us." comments Rikku to raven-haired Tifa.

"But I'm not whining about my urge." answers Tifa, before bringing a gasp from Garnet as she places an arm around her shoulder and pulls her next to her. "Garnet isn't either."

The comment though brings a bright blush to the princess's cheeks, before Yuna comments...

"She's probably just too embarrassed to say anything. This will be her first official game."

Yuffie though quickly cuts in, doing a standing march.

"Can we just start already!? I'm seriously about to lose it! My butts gonna eat itself if I clench any harder!"

"Ok then." replies Yuna. "Tifa, since you're so confident, you can go last."

"Fine with me." answers the woman, before Yuna continues, reaching into her right pocket and pulling out a stopwatch...

"Here are the rules: One, each person has up to ten minutes to push out as much poop as they can, if time runs out you have to stop, even if you're in mid-log, so pinch it off and close your butt, if you keep going, you're disqualified. Two, the poop must be contained in your panties and/or pants at all times, any that falls to the ground, even when your taking them off to be weighed, no longer counts."

"W-Wait a minute..." groans Yuffie. "Then Garnet has a-an unfair advantage."

Garnet's embarrassment grew considerably as the group looks to her and sees her bodysuit and Yuna comments... "Ah, you're right." before Rikku suggests...

"Hey, what about for this time, instead of weight, we go with amount, since we all had the same amount of time to prepare. Poop that hits the ground still counts."

"Hmmm." thinks Yuna. "Well that does make sense. Biggest pile of poop wins?" she asks, looking to the others, who agree with the rule change. "Pooping your panties is still required though!" she quickly adds. "Otherwise, you're just pooping, that's not much fun to see, we wanna see those inflated panties!" she finishes happily.

Just seconds after, Yuffie gives a sudden gasp and quickly steps towards Yuna and snatches the stopwatch from her and starting it before a loud, long moan leaves her.

"H-hey!" gasps Yuna.

"Sorry-I-Can't-Hold-It-Anymore!" rapidly declares Yuffie as the young brunette continues to moan, leaning over on her knees as the group sees her shorts rapidly bulge with a few sporadic farts and it wasn't long before they get a whiff of the smell, further proof of what Yuffie was doing as they soon see the impressive sight of Yuffie's poop slowly emerging from the waistband of her shorts while some fall from the bottom of her shorts.

She couldn't stop even if she wanted to, her sphincter had completely run out of strength to hold back the flow as her anus quickly spreads open and stays open to allow her rather soft poop freedom into the limited space of her panties. Rapidly ballooning them to the limit her shorts would allow, causing the continued flow to begin to spread. The young ninja briefly shudders as she felt poop creep between her legs and tease the sensitive area there, prompting her bladder to release the little urine it had stored, enough to soften the poop teasing her into a mud-like consistency, then reaching and wetting her panties and shorts before what couldn't be absorbed by her poop, panties and shorts, leaves as a small stream to the grass below.

However, as Yuffie continued to easily push out more and more of her soft poop, with the sheer amount, what didn't reach between her legs to tease her, found new places of freedom; some reaching upwards out of her shorts to the small of her back, while the majority of the poop falls down her legs to her feet.

The four others look on at the impressive sight, which brought an increased urge from their own colon as Yuna, Rikku and Garnet place a hand to their stomach, while Tifa, places a hand to her butt with a little blush rising on her cheeks as she give a little groan of effort to hold in her own load.

"Looks like you got the soft kind." comments Rikku.

"O-Ohhhh~" moans out Yuffie after a few moments into her pooping as she shudders again, with a lengthy, but intermittent wet fart leaving her as small, soft pieces of poop would escape. Still leaning on her knees, Yuffie offers the running stopwatch back to Yuna, who takes it.

"Eight minutes left." comments Yuna, before seeing that Yuffie seemed to have stopped pooping as she pants a little, impressively, not much poop had fallen to the ground, as the back and front of Yuffie's shorts had been stretched like a diaper, although, much of the poop had escaped up her back and rested there precariously, thanks to forward leaning. "Is that it?"

"N-Not quite..." pants Yuffie. "There's a bit more, I can feel it..."

She then give a grunt and Yuffie moans as she could feel her anus widen again, larger than before as an impressively thick log is pushed out, much firmer than the previous soft ones. Firm enough to push through the previous mass and press itself against the seat of her shorts, in turn, pressing the front of her shorts against her and forcing out some of her poop from her front. The larger, firmer log creates a small pocket of extra space, before breaking under the simple lack of space and the continued pressure of more of it leaving Yuffie's rectum, the last of it being forced into her already overfilled shorts and pushing aside the softer poop.

However, the result of this final addition causes the mountain of poop creeping up her back to shift and fall away to the ground.

Yuffie signals the end with a deep sigh and "Phew! Done!"

"That was certainly impressive!" comments Rikku, rubbing her belly with one hand and pressing her other against her butt.

"It sure was." adds Tifa, while Garnet looks on with a look of red-faced shock as she thinks...

'_I hope mine isn't soft, the less mess I have to clean, the better._'

"Impressive, but I don't think we can count it." states Yuna, bringing a gasp from Yuffie.

"What!? Why not?"

"Well we didn't officially start the contest yet and we haven't even decided who will go when." replies Yuna, before Rikku adds.

"Yunie's right, she was just going over the change in rules, before you actually lost control. Losing control without it being your turn disqualifies you."

"But I didn't lose control!" declares Yuffie. "I started the watch before I lost it." she adds, before Tifa comments with a smile...

"But the game hadn't officially started."

The comment brings a frown from Yuffie.

"Argh! Fine! This sucks so much! Two days of preparing for nothing!" she declares, before quickly unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts and pulling them, along with her panties down, freeing herself from her warm poop and the cool breeze of the island air to touch her bare crotch and butt, as her heavy shorts and panties fall to the ground with a small thud. The softness of her poop had caused much of it to stick to her, but thanks to the flexing of her muscles from her lifting her legs, a majority of her poop falls off and what remained rested between the cheeks of her butt and coating her crotch, thanks to her earlier peeing, which also caused a few brown streaks down her inner thighs.

The young ninja steps out of her socks and shoes before heading towards the water to clean herself, though she quickly returns, picking up her soiled underwear and shorts.

"May as well clean these since my poop doesn't count." comments Yuffie, before heading towards the beach again.

"Man, I feel sorry for her." states Rikku, watching Yuffie walking away.

"She was really looking forward to this too." adds Yuna.

"But, the rules are there for a reason." comments Rikku.

"Yeah, well then..." starts Yuna. "Let's decided the pooping order, with Tifa going last, that leaves Rikku, Garnet and me." she adds, before Garnet nervously comments with a little blushing smile...

"I-I don't mind being second to last."

Despite her growing urge, Garnet wouldn't mind even being the very last person to go, the longer she could delay the embarrassment of her turn the better, however...

"Nope!" declares Rikku. "I say you go first!"

"W-What!? N-No, I can wait, really!" quickly replies Garnet as she takes a few steps back, with a light groan as she felt her stomach tighten and her tightly clenched anus quiver with uncertainty before regaining her hold.

"We know you're nervous, so why don't you just get it out of the way?" suggests Rikku, with an encouraging smile.

"T-Thanks, but r-really, I can wait." repeats Garnet.

Rikku sighs, "Fine then, guess it's between me and you Yunie."

"Guess so." replies Yuna, before moving her hands from her butt and presenting her fist to Rikku and the blonde does the same.

After a quick game of Rock-Paper-Scissor, Rikku wins the first turn.

"Alrighty!" cheers Rikku, before walking to the middle of the broken circle the group forms and Yuna commenting...

"We can sit while Rikku has her turn." before doing so and Garnet commenting lowly...

"Wonderful." as she sits on the grass and feels the aid of the ground helping her hold in her poop as she thought. '_I'd probably have a similar experience to Yuffie's if I had to stand for the entire game._'

"You guys ready to see a pooping veteran!?" declare Rikku cheerfully.

"Let's see it." replies Tifa with a smile.

"Show'em what you can do!" encourages Yuna.

Rikku then removes the small skirt she wore to reveal a pair of loose, roomy yellow panties, before turning her back to the group, sticking her butt out and leaning down on her knees.

"Ready!"

Yuna lifts the stopwatch and counts down before starting it...

"Three, two, one annnnd GO!"

The cheerful blonde immediately does so with a small grunt. With her body already primed to release its load, Rikku's effort to push was not at all needed. As a result, the bubbly girl's anus quickly stretches open in a blink as a firm, thick and hot log shoots from her with such force that it very nearly pulls her panties right from her hips. They were held in place only by Rikku's current position and luck as the poor undergarment was stretched to its limit in one direction. Just enough stretch for the two inch thick poop to be visible leaving Rikku's anus, before the log breaks in two, allowing the panties to partly return to their initial position, as it's equally long other half shoots out to rest in the seat of Rikku's now sagging panties with a hot, airy fart.

"Ohhhhh~ hehe!" moans out Rikku as she lifts her hands up to the waistband of her panties and pulling them up some, feeling her poop pressed against her butt. "That felt SOOOO good!" she adds, before groaning as she felt her stretched anus widen again as a second, equally thick log leave her, though not nearly as quick since she only relaxed and didn't push, moaning a little lower, but longer as she felt its smooth surface caressing her sensitive anal ring as it journeyed from her colon and into her inflating panties.

"I'm sure it did." comments Yuna, rubbing her stomach.

"And there's plenty more!" declarers Rikku as she happily allowed her body to void her colon on its own, without her interference, cooing and moaning in the pleasurable relief as she felt her poop moving through and out of her body to fill her panties.

Perhaps thanks to the freedom of wearing only her underwear, it was easy to see that Rikku's poop was much thicker than Yuffie's and were able to stay in a roughly cylindrical shape and managed to stay contained in her panties as they continue to stretch.

By the time round two of her pooping had finished, Tifa, Garnet and Yuffie, who returned from her little bath bottomless and sitting to Yuna's right, look on in open-mouthed shock as the blondes panties had stretched to their absolute limit, enough poop had filled them that it was easily a little over a foot of stretch. Poop now threatened to spill out of the back of the underwear, a stray log would stick out in every direction, even growing upward like Yuffie before her, but one log in particular hung out precariously against her back, right thigh, a sudden shift could break it in two.

"Whoa!" comments Tifa.

"Heh, scared yet?" asks Rikku, with a soft panting.

"Of course not." replies Tifa, though in truth, she was, Rikku produced quite a lot of poop, she wasn't quite sure if she could match that amount, it didn't help that seeing such a large load made her need to void her colon even harder.

'_Impressive..._' thinks Garnet, stroking her belly and clenching her eager anus, reaffirming her hold, while a little smile comes to the princess's cheeks. '_Rikki look so happy doing this too, in front of so many people._'

"Six minutes left." comments Yuna, rubbing her stomach with her free hand, calming her impatient colon. "Got anymore?"

"I think so, maybe one more log." answers Rikku, before carefully allowing her panties to sag down her waist to mid-thigh and expose her rather clean butt, thanks to her poop being relatively dry. The lower position of her panties would allow any more poop to simply land on the mountain that still managed to stay in her panties as one solid mass. "I don't think these panties are gonna shrink back though." she adds, before giving a grunt.

The group sees Rikku's gaping anus spread open up one more time before a two inch thick log slowly emerges from her with a moan. Reaching and touching the mountain in her panties, the brown rope coils over itself twice before Rikku gives a relieved sigh as the tail end of the log falls from anus with a faint splat. The blonde's anus reflexively clenches from the last of her poop leaving, though a few clenches were needed before the recovering orifice would close with a clench. However, Rikku's anus still had a small, but shrinking gap when she didn't clench.

"Done! Man, that has to be one of the biggest poops I've had yet! I'm liking this stuffing ourselves with food for two days method!" comments Rikku, before carefully lowering her panties, containing her mountain of poop, to the ground and stepping out of them before turning to admire her load and gasping. "Whoa! It's an actual mountain! Weight or amount, I won this for sure! There's no way you guys can poop more than that!" she adds, before Tifa comments...

"Well I am bigger than you, so naturally, I can hold more poop than you."

"But are you?" questions Rikku confidently, before returning to Yuna's left side and sitting her naked butt on the grass, giggling a little from a few blades of grass teasing her recovering gaping anus, some even managing to reach into her tickle her from the inside along with a few teasing her lower lips.

Rikku though ignores the tease of the grass as she takes the stopwatch from Yuna. "Ok Yunie, your turn!"

"All right!" replies Yuna happily getting to her feet and walking a few steps in front of the group before turning to face them and looking down to her small shorts. "Hmm, I should probably take these off, they have even less stretch than Yuffie's..."

"Keep'em on!" happily declares Rikku. "Since we don't have to worry about poop falling on the ground, I'd love to see you fill those hot-pants of yours!"

"Hehe, ok." replies Yuna, before giving a little gasp and placing one hand to her butt and the other to her stomach as she felt a tightening of her gut and rapidly building pressure against her clenched sphincter. "Ohh, it really wants out now, I better get to it." she adds, before turning her back to her friends, sticking her butt out like Rikku, before giving a little gasp and commenting, "Oh, just a sec." before reaching down and quickly untying her boots and pulling them off, along with her socks and carefully tossing them behind her to where she previously sat. "No sense risking them getting dirty."

Grass now tickling her toes, Yuna again 'assumed the position', though unlike Rikku, Yuna kept her legs together.

"Ready!" announces Yuna.

"OK..." starts Rikku, placing her thumb over the stopwatches button. "Ready, set... POOP!"

Yuna eagerly relaxes her sphincter, moaning as she felt what she knew was a sizable log of poop heading towards her opening anus.

However, as the thick log made its pleasurable pass through her anal ring and the others watching see a small bulge form in the seat of her shorts, Yuna immediately realized a slight problem, her poop had abruptly stopped.

She could feel the pressure of it and much more poop wanting out, but her restricting shorts only had the slightest of give to them. Wanting to liberate her body of her stored waste, yet her clothing preventing it, it was so ironic, a small giggle leaves the ex-summoner, before baring down with a groan as she began to push.

Aiding her body, Yuna felt movement once again as she forced her poop into her restricting shorts, thankfully, Yuna's poop was soft enough to be smushed against her and spread its warmth out around her butt.

Since Yuna's legs were together, unlike Rikku before her, Yuna's poop didn't have access to move between her legs to fill the front of her panties, which she intentionally wanted to prevent for obvious reasons, it was all fun and games until an infection hits. With so little area to fill though in the back of her restrictive shorts, soft poop quickly began to emerge from both, the top and bottom of her shorts.

The poop emerging from the top of her shorts quickly fall to the ground while the poop falling through the bottom leaves brown streaks as they fall down her legs to the ground. Yuna's poop was clearly more wet and sticky.

"Hehe, cool Yunie!" comments Rikku. "You're poop looks look like lava!"

"Lava?" questions Tifa at the odd comparison.

"Yeah, it's slowly moving out like lava down a volcano." adds Rikku.

Garnet finds the comment quite amusing and turns her head away as she fought back giggling.

Yuna though openly giggles from the comment, but while she liked the feeling of smushed, hot poop moving against her butt, forcing her poop against the back of her shorts and smushing it against her, took quite a bit of energy and Yuna knew would exhaust herself before the ten minute time limit was up since her poop was quite firm, leaving her with not enough energy to push out the rest.

So the brunette gives a hard groan as she pushes harder, causing her poop to leave her shorts at a quicker pace for the next few moments before Yuna felt a brief pause in her pooping and a silent, hot fart.

"Rikku, I know you like the sight, but I have to take these shorts off, I'm gonna tire myself out smushing my poop against me." states Yuna, standing up a bit, causing more poop to leave her shorts from the slight change in position as she reaches her hands to the front of her shorts and unbuttoning, unzipping them and pulling them down, revealing Yuna's pink panties and the brown-tinted back of them, before Yuna kicks her shorts forward a few feet before giving a relieved sigh as she returns to her previous position as she relaxes her sphincter once again.

The back of Yuna's panties immediately inflate as her firm poop is allowed freedom into the soiled underwear.

"Ohhhhhh~ SO much better!" moans Yuna as a similar event to Rikku's occurs.

From the rate at which Yuna happily voids her colon and the lack of frontal access with her legs closed, her poop began to overtake the stretch of her panties as the back sags enough for poop to begin to move upward and spill out of the back of her panties.

Yuna knew what was happening but did nothing to correct it, it felt too good to intervene. Feeling a tightness in her gut, she places a hand to her stomach and moans out as her poop leaves her at a quicker pace.

Her panties simply couldn't keep up with the increased rate as the entire back of them fell away as a two-inch wide brown rope of poop visibly leaves the brunette's stretched anus quickly enough to remain in one piece and coiling on the ground below her as the group looks on in slack-jawed awe, it seemed as though the remainder of Yuna's poop was leaving her in one huge, unbroken rope as she brunette moans out.

The bliss Yuna felt with this thick, continuous rope of poop caressing and messaging the sensitive ring of her anus, causes her to shudder with pleasure, feeling a brief rush of heat through her body, which she recognized as the heat of arousal. Yuna also feels a pleasant prickling sensation between her legs and her panties; which were already pressed against her, now clings to her wet lower lips as the pleasure gathering between her legs grows more and more intense as her brown rope continues to leave her, feeling the pleasure of her lengthy pooping speeding her towards a familiar destination.

"Ohhhhhh~" moans out Yuna, though the group could easily recognize the additional, sexual tone in the brunette's moan, which brings a little blush to Garnet's cheeks.

The impressive sight lasts at most, forty seconds or so, Rikku's eyes were locked on the sight, so she didn't see the official time on the watch. With the tail end falling out of Yuna's visibly gaping anus though, the brunette shudders and moans out her loudest yet as she falls to her hands and knees as the group sees her lower lips and stretched anus clinching repeatedly and rhythmically, before Yuna falls to her right side as she shudders and shakes.

"Whoa!" gasps Yuffie. "Did you just... from pooping!?"

"Now that's impressive." comments Tifa with a smile as she rubs her increasingly impatient stomach, watching three people have relieve was really starting to make her own need much worse and she was beginning to regret her earlier teasing that earned her the last to poop.

Garnet's face was beet red from the sight she was seeing, she recalled feeling a little aroused during her pooping test in front of Yuna and Rikku, but she never thought just pooping could take one THAT far, if what she thought she was seeing was actually happening.

"I think..." comments Rikku, still looking on in shock at what she had witnessed and the sizable pile of Yuna's poop. "You actually beat me Yunie."

Yuna though didn't respond as she continues to shake, though she did lower her left hand between her legs to slowly stroke herself, in clear view of the others, before Tifa looks to Rikku and asks...

"Does this happen often?"

"Sometimes it does, especially with Yunie, but not a lot. I wish it'd happen to me." answers Rikku. "Heh, but it happened to Paine one time and she was sooo embarrassed, it was super cute, you should've seen her face! She tried to deny it."

"Well, I wouldn't mind that happening to me after a good poop." replies Tifa, before Rikku looks to Yuna's prone form, seeing her stroking of herself as shifted to a light fingering.

"Hey Yunie, this is a pooping contest, not a play-with-yourself one."

Yuna then groans before removing her hand from herself and lifting herself up on her hands.

"O-Ok, ok, geez, can't have a few minutes to recover." she comments, before slowly standing on shaky legs and turning around to face the group, before looking down to her own mountain of poop and smiling. "Heh, I t-think I beat you Rikku."

"Yeah, I said that already." replies Rikku with a smile.

"Well I'm g-gonna go clean up." comments Yuna, walking, or rather, wobbling pass the group towards the water.

"Well then..." starts Rikku, looking to Garnet. "You're up next Princess."

Although she knew it was her turn, Garnet gasps with a combo of nervousness, embarrassment and shock. It seemed like her poop knew it was her turn as well as she gives a little groan, feeling her poop attempting to leave, forcing her to clench her quivering anus harder and wrap her arms around her stomach.

"U-Uh... are you sure Tifa can't go ahead of me?" asks Garnet with a hopeful smile.

"Nope, get up and poop for us!" replies Rikku cheerfully, bringing a groan from Garnet, before Tifa comments with a smile...

"Hey, there's no sense forcing her if she's not ready, I'll go and she can be last."

Tifa figured Garnet's nervousness would be a good cover for her to jump ahead and liberate the growling beast within her. Garnet smiles from Tifa's offer, before Rikku grins at the raven-haired fighter.

"Ohhh, quick to take Garnet's turn are we?"

"W-What?" replies Tifa with an immediate blush rising on her cheeks. "It's not what you think! If she's not ready, there no reason to force her."

"We all agreed on the order." states Rikku. "Even Garnet, a princess needs to honor what she says. Buuuuut, if you really can't hold it in anymore, just say so."

Tifa quickly groans, "I can hold it just fine! I'm not a child!"

"Hey!" gasps Yuffie.

"I-I didn't mean it that way!" quickly replies Tifa.

"Well you can still wait then." states Rikku. "Princess, it's your turn."

Tifa groans as Garnet's shoulders slump as she sighs in defeat.

"Very well..." she comments, getting to her feet, placing her hands to her butt as she walks near Yuna's mountain of poop, her face frowning up at the odor of three piles of fresh poop baking in the morning sun, thankfully it had been windy and the smell didn't hang around too much.

"Um..." starts Garnet. "Would it be OK if I squat? I don't want it going down my legs again."

"Sure." answers Rikku. "Any position that's comfortable for you, as long as we can see the bulge your poop makes."

"O-OK." nervously replies Garnet, before turning her back to the group and squatting down with her legs spread.

"Cute butt." comments Tifa with a smile upon seeing the princess's rather toned rear-end hugged by her bodysuit and lack of panty-lines implied no underwear.

Garnet only blushed brighter from the compliment, not sure how to respond. However, a groan quickly leaves her as she reaffirms her hold on her quivering sphincter. Squatting had spread the cheeks of her butt and would have to spread her anus, if not for Garnet's clenching, which made the urge to void her colon many times more difficult, it wasn't all that surprising to her as she knew squatting was the best position for pooping.

Willing or not, she had only moments before her squatting would force her to empty her bowels.

"R-Ready."

"Ok!" starts Rikku, before looking back and seeing Yuna in the water. "Hey Yunie, Garnet's about to go, are you done yet?"

"Yeah, here I come!" calls back Yuna, hurrying out of the water and jogging towards them. "Hold it in 'till I get there!" she adds, taking only a few seconds before returning to the group dripping wet from the waist down with her pubic hair matted to her skin, before sitting beside Rikku, smiling. "Ok."

"Alright!" starts Rikku, "Give us another good show Princess! Ready, set... POOP!"

Unlike Rikku and Yuna, Garnet wasn't so quick to start.

'_What am I doing!?_' thinks the princess, looking to the grass below as she grips her knees tightly, mirroring her fading hold on her quivering anus. '_Relieving myself outside in broad daylight, in front of other people! I should be doing this in private, not like this! princess's don't do vulgar things like this!_'

Despite her mental struggle, Garnet's 'inner' struggle was on the verge of defeat as she felt her weakened anus begin to open up, causing her to close her eyes in a vain attempt to regain her fading hold.

Then, after a few long moments, everything seemed to fade away for Garnet as she felt it happen, her sphincter falling lax and her anus opening wide as a blissful moan leaves her mouth as she felt a firm, thick and knobbly log of poop speed out of her and into the seat of her bodysuit, stretching it as more of her poop leaves her and forms a rapidly expanding bulge reaching closer and closer to the ground.

Briefly residing in her own little private world, Garnet could quite clearly hear the quite sound of her poop leaving her and stretch the material of her bodysuit and felt the warm, prickling sensations of her poop in contact with her bare skin.

While it felt much longer two Garnet, only a matter of seconds pass and the princess had produced an impressive mass of warm, heavy poop, before her surroundings began to come back to her as she pants from the feeling of slight relief, before her cheeks flare red again as she hears the comments of her friends about how much she had pooped.

"Ohhh, and she does it again!" comments Rikku cheerfully. "Starting off strong again."

Garnet then shudders as she felt the familiar sensation of arousal once again between her legs, feeling the crotch of her suit rubbing up against the very sensitive, slowly emerging numb.

'_I shouldn't feel this way doing this in front of people!_' Thinks Garnet, quite embarrassed with the way her body responded. '_It's not n-normal._' she adds, before moaning out yet again as round two of her pooping began and she felt her anus spread open and the weight of her additional poop added to the large bulge below her. Garnet could feel the weight of her poop on her shoulders, along with her suit reaching it's limit, poop began to creep up her body now, but that wasn't all she felt, that feeling between her legs grew much more intense, along with feeling her nipples stiffening.

Pooping in front of her friends, loading her suit with the smelly waste, feeling its warm caress over her butt, poop that continued to leave teasing the sensitive ring of her anus, some even reached towards her front to touch her there... it felt good, very, very good, which gathered between her legs.

Distracted with the unusual pleasure, Garnet hears Rikku mention the number six, she didn't know what it meant but eagerly continued to void her colon, urged by the pleasure her body was giving her from the act, reflexively seeking the bliss.

Following round two of her pooping, Garnet felt a brief numbness travel through her body, causing her to shudder and feel the unusually pleasurable sensation of a few spurts of pee leaving her, before realizing her center was quite wet and throbbed pleasantly and rhythmically, but this realization came with another as she hears Yuna's voice...

"I don't think your suit can stretch much more, you're touching the ground too!"

True enough, Garnet's growing bulge of poop had expanded enough to touch the ground, however, Garnet was shocked, verging on humiliation, a breeze coming through caused her to feel the cool wetness of the crotch of her bodysuit, which only proved to her that the spot between her legs throbbed for one reason...

'_I-I... j-just came a little! N-No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! WHY is this happening!? It never has before! I still feel more in me, but if I continue, I'll have a full blown orgasm like Yuna! They'll see me do something I've only shown Zidane!_'

However, the princess was too far into it now, groaning in futile resistance, failing to clench her lax anus as round three began. One final, relatively short log slides through her sensitive anus, but it was all the young princess's teased body needed before she moans out...

"D-Don't look at me!"

As her body is taken with spasms as she moans out, leaning forward on her hands and knees, bucking her hips and her right lower leg shakes as her mass of poop slides forward, against her quivering lower lips and bringing out a louder moaning from her as she felt the powerful sensation of peeing again, yet it certainly wasn't urine and she knew it.

The group looks on with shock yet again as they soon see a small stream of fluid fall from the large bulge between Garnet's legs.

"Wow..." comments Rikku, before Yuffie adds...

"That's two in a row."

Yuna however, has a big grin on her face, before happily declaring, "Dra Nuoym 'U'! (The Royal 'O'!)", bringing a giggling from Rikku and a confused look from Yuffie and Tifa.

The group though watches as Garnet's moment runs it's course, managing to stay up on her hands and knees, but visibly shuddering.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." shakily comments Garnet.

"Don't be." happily replies Yuna, getting to her feet and walking in front of Garnet and kneeling down in front of her. "It happens, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"B-But..." starts Garnet, lifting her head and Yuna giving a silent gasp as she sees tears in the princess's eyes.

"Aww come on, it's nothing to cry about." calmly states Yuna as she reaches forward and hugs Garnet, feeling a little bad that she had taken so much delight in seeing Garnet orgasm while the Princess wasn't happy about it at all.

"I just feel so humiliated!" replies Garnet.

"It's ok, really, it is. Let's get you out of your suit and cleaned up."

After a few sniffles, Garnet nods her head with an "Ok."

Garnet soon pulls back and sits up, partially sitting on her massive load of poop if not for her supporting herself with her legs before she reaches to the straps of her suit and pulls them down her shoulders. Yuna aids her and pulls the orange bodysuit down the rest of the way as Garnet lifts herself out of it, revealing her butt and upper legs still covered in a large amount of her soft poop before she lifts her feet out of her suit and Yuna standing with her as she nervously turns to her friends with her face completely red and her hands down covering her crotch.

Garnet takes a couple wobbly steps before breaking into a sprint towards the beach and Yuna following her.

"Well then..." starts Rikku, looking to Tifa. "It's finally your turn."

"Finally." comments Tifa, getting to her feet with a slight groan, rubbing her stomach with one hand, before removing her pants/skirt combo, revealing her white panties, bringing a stifled chuckle from Rikku.

"Hehe, granny panties!? The powerful Tifa wears THOSE!?"

"Of course not!" quickly declares Tifa with a blush on her cheeks. "I'm only wearing them for this game, unlike some people, I come prepared."

"Hah, with as much as we've been producing so far, even those granny panties won't be enough to hold it all."

"Just start the timer Spiral Eyes!" declares Tifa with a frown.

"Well that's a little uncalled for." replies Rikku with a frown of her own. "Fine, you better give us a good show with the talk you've been giving. "Ready-set-poop!"

"Hmph, I have size on my side, I'll put your pathetic mole hills to shame."

"Tick-tock." comments Rikku.

Tifa groans and gets into position, her back to Yuffie and Rikku, sticking her butt out like Rikku and Yuna had done, but unlike Yuna, Tifa spreads her legs, preparing to give her load all the space it needed. After a small sigh, the raven-haired woman happily let her tired sphincter finally relax.

The older woman lets out a quite moan as she felt her anus open up and a very firm, foot-long smooth log slide out and nestle itself in the seat of her panties and showing the first evidence to Rikku and Yuffie of her pooping began.

A pleasurable second and third equally firm and long logs quickly leave her body to join the first in her panties, the garment already sagging a bit from her loads weight, but thanks to their coverage, didn't seem to be losing the battle in containing the heavy load.

However, feeling yet another log making its way through her colon to her anus, Tifa was a little surprised when the log stopped, seemingly millimeters from the exit. The fighter didn't think much of it though as she gave a little push...

'_Huh?_' she thinks as she didn't feel any movement, before pushing a little harder, a quite groan leaving her as she felt a slight shift in the log and the sensitive flesh of her anus bulging out in contact with her previous log, before feeling her stuck log recede back inside her a little upon her stopping her pushing and she gasps in realization. '_Oh come on! Now!? Of all times!?_'

Tifa gives another, harder, longer push, forcing a louder groan from her, again feeling a slight movement and the same slight bulging of her anus, before stopping with her cheeks redden as she hears Rikku...

"Ohhh, what's this? A little constipated are we? Hehe, after all that talk and you can't perform, like some guys I know."

"Oh shut up!" declares Tifa. "What would you know about guys anyway, you're too busy fucking your cousin.

"And Paine too, don't forget her." comments Rikku with a smile. "But I've had a little fun with guys before I meet Yuna. Girls were always better though." she adds, before sighing, "Al-Bhed guys are pretty disappointing, but there was this one guy-"

"What's my time?" interrupts Tifa, clearly annoyed and unwilling to learn about Rikku's sexual experiences.

"About two and a half minutes in." answers Rikku, smiling.

"Then shut it till my times up." replies Tifa, before resuming her pushing and groaning, feeling a slight movement, but it becoming moot as the large log in her recedes back inside her when she had to rest.

'_Come on!_' declares Tifa in her mind. "_I know you want out, so leave!_' she adds, resuming her seemingly in vain struggle to liberate the stubborn poop blocking the only exit.

She could feel a tightness in her gut, there was plenty more behind the frustrating blockage.

"Three and a half minutes in." comments Rikku.

Breathing quickly from her failed effort, and her forehead wet with sweat, Tifa had an idea.

"Hey, is there any rule against reaching into your butt and pulling the poop out?"

"U-uh..." replies Rikku, clearly not expecting such a question. "It's never come up. Spreading your cheeks is fine though."

'_It'll have to do..._' thinks Tifa, before moving her hands from her knees, to her butt, reaching under her panties and gripping her cheeks near her stretched anus, before taking a few breaths and groaning loudly as she pushes hard and pulls her butt cheeks apart, widening her anus a bit more.

That small amount of extra stretch to her anus, to her great relief, was just what she needed as she felt her anus bulge out and the monster of a log slowly pushed through her straining, stretched hole. The sizable log wasn't smooth, it was hard and bumpy, which made its retreat slow as Tifa felt each and every rugged bulge of the log rub against the sensitive flesh of her anus.

Only seconds into the slow going relief, Tifa gave a little gasp of surprise when she felt her bladder releasing a small stream, quickly wetting her panties and passing through the material to the grass. Although reflexively clenching and stopping the flow, along with stopping the progress of her huge log, which her straining anus was unable to pinch off from its firmness, Tifa just as quickly relaxed. Allowing her urine freedom into her soaked panties and resuming the movement of her solid log of poop with a continued groan from her, before she felt the sheer bliss of the tail end of it falling out of her.

This troublesome log alone, shockingly doubled the sizable bulge of her panties and it's added weight would have pulled the underwear right down her legs if not for Tifa's hands under them, continuing to spread herself open.

While Yuffie and Rikku couldn't directly see the monster, they did see the result of its weight in Tifa's panties.

"Whoa..." comments Yuffie. "That looks like a huge one."

"Sure does." adds Rikku.

The raven-haired fighters moan of relief quickly grew as her unblocked throbbing exit freed the way for the remainder of her firm, thick logs rapidly sliding, or rather, falling out of her stretched anus and flooding her roomy panties, causing them to quickly expand to their limit.

Tifa barely felt her poop leaving her, she felt the logs moving through her colon, but once pass the final bend into her rectum, there was nothing but the growing weight of her panties as the logs pass through her widely gaping anus, which had been stretched enough to not come in contact with her poop quite literally falling out of her.

However, as Rikku predicted, from the sheer volume, Tifa's large panties still couldn't contain the flood of solid poop as whole logs fall out of the ballooning panties and to the ground with thud after thud.

The flow was quick, Rikku managed to glance at the stopwatch a couple of times and was able to guess; from the time Tifa had liberated the monster of a log stopping her up, till now; with Tifa's pooping seeming to have stopped, trembling as she shockingly produced two mountains of poop, one in her sagging panties and the second on the ground, just about a minute had passed. Tifa felt a silent, airy fart leave her, along with a sigh of relief, she felt empty.

There was no question, from left to right, with the mountains of poop getting larger and larger, with Tifa's being easily twice the height of Garnet's contained in her suit, Tifa had clearly won the contest.

"H-Holy crap!" gasp Rikku.

"That's not humanly possible!" declares Yuffie. "There's more poop on the ground than what was inside you! You should've looked pregnant with all that poop! What ARE you!?"

"There no way all that came out of you!" adds Rikku. "Magic isn't allowed!"

"Hehehe..." giggles Tifa, before pulling her hands from her butt and letting her heavy panties fall onto her mountain of poop and stepping out of them, revealing her clean rear end from her dry poop, before turning around to face the two as she stands proudly with her hands to her hips.

"I told you, I'll put you guys to shame!"

"What ever you ate almost cost you the game." retorts Rikku with a frown. "You would've still been there constipated if I said you couldn't spread your butt open."

"A wins a win." replies Tifa, "No sense getting upset I crushed you in your own game, you invited me to join after all, you only have yourself to blame." she adds, grinning at Rikku's obvious frustration.

However, with a breeze, Tifa shudders as she could feel a gust of air sweep through her widely gaping anus and into her colon.

'_I can't close my ass..._'

**- Meanwhile -**

'_Hey wait!_' calls Yuna.

Garnet though continues to run, tears brimming her eyes as she rushes towards the water, feeling poop sliding between the cheeks of her butt.

Reaching the shore, Garnet continues further into the water before it was deep enough for her to dive into, neglecting to remove her blouse as she swims a short distance in, before allowing herself to sink to the bottom, lifting her knees up and wrapping her arms around herself in a fetal position, surrounded by the calmness of the water.

However, her brief, private moment was interrupted as she hears a muffled splash and felt hands on her shoulders, opening her eyes, Garnet sees Yuna, completely naked, her dual-colored eyes staring into her own as she floats in front of her with a smile, before lowering herself to the ocean floor and hugs the princess.

Upon pulling back, Garnet sees Yuna gesture with her eyes to swim up to the water's surface, but Garnet quickly shakes her head, closing her eyes.

Yuna, only smiles, soon seeing, after a few moments, the princess begin to frown up and groan, before quickly pushing herself up off the ocean floor towards the surface.

Following a large gasp of air, Garnet sees Yuna join her above the water's surface perfectly fine.

"It really is OK Garnet." comments Yuna, swimming close and placing her hands to Garnet's shoulders.

Garnet though, says nothing, looking down into the water.

"Well, let's just get you cleaned up, I'm sure the waters done most of it..." adds Yuna.

Garnet then blushes brightly as she feels Yuna's naked body against hers and the brunette wrapping her left arm around her and lowering her right hand down to her butt and rubbing the lingering poop from her skin.

"I-I can do that." comments Garnet.

"It'll just take a sec." replies Yuna.

Coming down from a powerful orgasm just minutes ago, Garnet was very embarrassed with Yuna's nude body against her and the caresses of her butt, it was stoking the fading fire between her legs. However, just as Garnet was starting to relax into Yuna's hands, a shocked gasp leaves her as she felt Yuna's hand reach between the cheeks of her butt and the brunettes fingers stroke her anus.

"N-No! Stop!" declares Garnet, lifting her hands up to Yuna's shoulders.

"Hey, hey, I gotta get the poop out of there too." comments Yuna.

However, Garnet feels Yuna's left arm, holding her against her, tighten, preventing her from pulling away. Garnet though was conflicted; while what Yuna said made sense, she had a feeling that Yuna wanted more and in her current state of building arousal, Garnet worried that she'd submit.

A worry, that seemed to be valid as she felt Yuna's fingers caressing her anus again, bringing a small, resistant moan from her, before a gasp as she felt the fingers enter her.

"N-No..." comments Garnet, blushing brightly as she presses against Yuna's shoulders, but not very hard, struggling with her desire for and against Yuna's attention.

"Feels good, huh?" asks Yuna, smiling from Garnet's squirms, before bringing another gasp from her as she began to move her fingers in and out of Garnet's anus.

Garnet's desire FOR Yuna's attention was quickly winning, her seemingly in vain pushing against Yuna's shoulders coming to an end and the brunette commenting, 'That's it...' before Garnet, lowers her head against Yuna's right shoulder, closing her eyes before a silent, open-mouth gasp comes from her as she felt Yuna add another finger thrusting into her lax anus, causing her to grip Yuna's shoulders tightly from the pleasure of Yuna's skilled fingers.

As Yuna happily continued tease the princess's willing anus, the brunette's smile grows as she hears Garnet's moans and feels her left leg wrap around her right, there was no longer any doubt, Garnet wanted it.

"Tell me something..." starts Yuna. "Can you come from anal?" she asks, pulling her fingers from Garnet and caressing her anus.

Garnet slowly nods her head against Yuna's shoulder.

"Wonderful." replies Yuna, before a quick, but small gasp leaves Garnet as Yuna returns her fingers inside.

Shortly into the resumed thrusting, Garnet removes her hands from Yuna's shoulders, wrapping her arms around the brunette, her left across her back and right up and grabbing Yuna's left shoulder from behind, before she began to aid in her pleasure as she lifts and lowers herself against Yuna's finger thrusts.

It didn't take very long before Yuna feels her fingers gripped tightly by Garnet's anus as the princess moans out, hugging her tightly as she shudders and shakes against her and Garnet's anus spasms around Yuna's still thrusting fingers.

Upon Garnet's moment passing, Yuna slowly pulls her fingers out, bringing another shudder from Garnet, before caressing the sensitive ring.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" asks Yuna, smiling.

"N-No..." answers Garnet lowly, though with a small, hidden smile as her face was still against Yuna's shoulder.

Following Yuna's giggle, Garnet gasps as she feels Yuna's fingers that were caressing her throbbing anus, begin to move, towards her throbbing front.

"P-Please, don't!" she declares, tensing up as she feared Yuna was going a step further, one she didn't want to cross. "O-Only Zidane..."

While she didn't finish her plea, Garnet feels Yuna's fingers stop, between her anus and lower lips, before both of Yuna's hands leave and her body move from hers.

"I'm sorry." comments Yuna.

Opening her eyes, Garnet sees Yuna looking very apologetic, gazing down to the water.

"I shouldn't have done what I did to you. I knew you were against it and I ignored you. You're committed to someone and I have to respect that."

"It's... my fault as well." replies Garnet. "I wasn't strong enough to resist your actions."

"It's not your fault, I took advantage of you." states Yuna, looking up to Garnet's eyes. "I'm completely to blame here, I should have better control of myself. I have to apologize to Zidane too."

"N-NO!" gasps Garnet, her cheeks flaring red as she quickly lifts her hands to Yuna's shoulders, but just as quickly pulling her hands away. "I-I, uh, let's just keep this between us."

"Are you sure?" asks Yuna.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the others." state Yuna, swimming pass Garnet.

"H-hey Yuna..." starts Garnet, with a little smile, turning around.

"Yeah?"

"I... I did enjoy what you did."

Yuna gives a big smile, commenting, "Zidane's a lucky guy." before resuming her swim towards the shore.

END


End file.
